Mysikrólik
by Alqualaure
Summary: Alternatywa 7. tomu z udziałem Regulusa A. Blacka, miejscami niekanoniczna, ale cóż. To NIE jest slash nawet sugerowany, ale jeśli ktoś zacznie się doszukiwać go w tym opowiadaniu, nie będę mu przeszkadzała.
1. Prolog

**A/N: **Opowiadanie po raz pierwszy ukazało się na Forum Mirriel, skąd niestety znikło. Wciąż jest nieukończone, lecz nie zamierzam go porzucić. Nie mogę jednak obiecać, że będę regularnie dodawać nowe rozdziały.

To jest pierwsze dłuższe opowiadanie, jakie piszę, więc może być straszne. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni. Jest to alternatywna wersja wydarzeń z „Insygniów Śmierci". Opowieść podejmuję w momencie, kiedy Trójca trafiła na Grimmauld Place po weselu Billa i Fleur. Postanowiłam to spisać, ponieważ odczułam zdecydowany niedosyt Regulusa A. Blacka po przeczytaniu HP. Teraz już wiecie, co was w głównej mierze czeka.

Oprócz tego opowiadanie zawiera wątek, który sklasyfikowano jako Snape mentors, choć niezbyt klasyczne. Jest parę niekanonicznych pairingów, przede wszystkim HG/DM, a z wątków pobocznych NT/CW i może ktoś się dopatrzy jeszcze jakichś sugestii.

Pominęłam też niektóre fakty z kanonu. Bo tak.

- Moody żyje!

- Nie uznaję spadku Dumbledore'a. Nawet, jeśli coś im zostawił, to mogą się o tym dowiedzieć już po wojnie. O.

- Nie uznaję również pomysłu na zaklęcie tabu. Wydaje mi się to odrobinę… niedorzeczne.

- Przemiana wilkołaka następuje w każdą noc (od zachodu do wschodu słońca), kiedy jest pełnia, nawet jeśli księżyca nie widać.

- Lucjusz Malfoy jest w Azkabanie od czasu Bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic.

- No i przede wszystkim: Regulus Arcturus Black ŻYJE. Niech nikt nie twierdzi, że jest inaczej.

Być może czegoś zapomniałam wymienić. Jesteście ostrzeżeni, że będą pewne niezgodności z kanonem.

Pragnę też podziękować za inspiracje: Nai Snake – za Severusa (nie, mój nie jest wampirem, ale jej wizja bardzo mi się podoba) i nie tylko, Alvair – za Lucjusza, oprócz tego Mayi, Enahmie, Modrzew (za sama-wiesz-co)… i wielu innym osobom, których tekstami inspirowałam się nieświadomie, a na końcu pani JKR (świat HP jest bardzo interesujący, jeśli się pominie kanon…).

Oprócz tego dziękuję Niuch, mojemu Czepiakowi Etatowemu, Jod (za znoszenie mojego nieustannego rozważania, czy fabuła trzyma się kupy, a wątki są logiczne) oraz Modrzew – za zastępstwo Jod, kiedy ona już nie dała rady.

Wszystkie błędy należą do mnie.

Jeśli was jeszcze nie wystraszyłam, życzę miłej lektury!

* * *

**Prolog**

Z notatek Severusa Snape'a, Mistrza Eliksirów Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie:

_Wzmianki o Eliksirze Płynnej Odwagi, znanym też jako Fortis Fortitudo, po raz pierwszy pojawiają się w materiałach pisanych w X wieku. Napomknął o nim Muhammed al-Qisi w opisie bitwy z czarodziejami z Północy w 954 roku: „Był to napój niezwykły, błękitny jak niebo bezchmurne, bardziej przejrzysty niźli kryształ. Barbarzyńcy pili go przed bitwą i jakby nowy duch w nich wstępował. Walczyli, nie zważając na liczne rany, a powstrzymać ich mogła jedynie śmierć. Najmniejszej różnicy im nie czyniło, czy nasze wojska przeszyją gradem strzał, czy też odetną im ręce i nogi – wtedy z zębami, jak dzikie stwory, rzucali się na naszych wojowników. Szybkością i zwinnością dorównywali lampartom (…) Jednakże sekretu tego napoju magicznego strzegli lepiej niż oka w głowie, gotowi prędzej zginąć, niż wyjawić tajemnicę."*_

_Eliksir o podobnych właściwościach jest wspominany przez celtyckich druidów, najczęściej w podaniach i legendach dotyczących ich kultury, a zwłaszcza wojowników zwanych berserkerami. Nie są to zbyt wiarygodne źródła i różnią się w szczegółach właściwości „magicznego napoju". Z tych źródeł wynika, że mikstura ta ma dawać ogromną siłę, tłumić strach, wyostrzać wszystkie zmysły i czynić nieczułym na urazy zewnętrzne i wewnętrzne. Podejrzewam również, że umacnia wolę i determinację, by bez względu na wszystko dążyć do celu. Nigdzie nie spisano receptury tego eliksiru; widocznie była ona przekazywana ustnie między druidami._

_(…)_

_Pierwszą osobą, która zażyła przygotowany przeze mnie Eliksir Płynnej Odwagi, był Regulus Arcturus Black, pomagający mi w badaniach. Trudno ocenić, czy eliksir zadziałał poprawnie, gdyż Regulus umarł, nim zdążył podzielić się ze mną swoimi obserwacjami, a ja nie byłem świadkiem działania mikstury. Znając jednak Regulusa, mogę śmiało stwierdzić, iż eliksir zadziałał przynajmniej w części poprawnie, a nie był to efekt placebo. Regulus, nawet przekonany o tym, że zażył Płynną Odwagę, nie poświęciłby swojego życia._

_Po raz drugi Eliksir Płynnej Odwagi, mimo jego wątpliwego działania, wykonałem na zamówienie osoby, która nie podała mi swojego nazwiska. Częścią umowy było to, by wróciła do mnie, aby opisać szczegółowo działanie eliksiru. Niestety, nigdy więcej jej nie widziałem. Stąd można wywnioskować, że spotkało ją jakieś nieszczęście, prawdopodobnie on również zginął, gdyż jestem skłonny uwierzyć jej słowu. _

_Osobiście nigdy nie zażyłem Płynnej Odwagi, obawiając się, że receptura jest błędna i eliksir doprowadza do śmierci osoby, która go wypiła. Podejrzewam, że tłumi wszelki rozsądek i instynkt samozachowawczy na tyle skutecznie, by zrobić coś, co nawet najodważniejszy i najgłupszy człowiek na świecie uznałby za samobójstwo. (…)_

_* - „Kroniki maga al-Qisiego", tłumaczenie Williama z Salisbury, kopia prawdopodobnie z pierwszej połowy XII wieku, znajdująca się w posiadaniu Szlachetnego i Starodawnego Rodu Blacków._

Następne kilkadziesiąt kartek zawierało opis tego, co zrobił, by dojść do receptury, którą uznał za ostateczną. Jedynymi pewnikami były łzy feniksa, sproszkowana łuska smoka, bezoar, kilka gatunków roślin i krew mysikrólika. Jak na ironię, to właśnie Regulus pomagał mu w badaniach. Snape uśmiechnął się pod nosem, szacując, że wypróbowali łącznie kilkaset różnych składników (z których wiele miało niestwierdzone właściwości magiczne), łączonych i dodawanych na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.

Ta praca zajęła mu z pięć, może nawet sześć lat, trudno powiedzieć. Właściwie to Regulus wpadł na ten pomysł na swoim czwartym roku. Po jego śmierci Mistrz Eliksirów zaniechał kontynuacji badań. Ograniczył się tylko do spisania wniosków. A potem…

Czarny Pan znikł z powierzchni ziemi, jednak Snape nadal uczył w Hogwarcie. Obiecał Dumbledore'owi; kto jak kto, ale on dotrzymywał słowa. Albus nie potrzebował już szpiega, więc Mistrz Eliksirów miał czas, by robić mikstury na zamówienia przypadkowych klientów. Na Nokturnie to był bardzo opłacalny biznes.

I wtedy, chyba w 1993, pojawił się ten facet. Młodszy od niego o parę lat, ukrywający swoją tożsamość, ale wyraźnie było widać, że pochodzi z dobrego domu. Snape nie doszedł, skąd wiedział o badaniach, które przecież utrzymywali w tajemnicy. Płacił dużo. Ale to nie dlatego Mistrz Eliksirów przyjął zamówienie. W ruchach klienta było coś bardzo znajomego. Jakieś echo, którego chciał się pozbyć za wszelką cenę. Pewnie dlatego uwarzył mu eliksir, który z dużym prawdopodobieństwem powodował śmierć.

Teraz, cztery lata później, uznał, że to było głupie.


	2. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział I**

Biblioteka domu pod numerem 12 Grimmauld Place była długim pomieszczeniem, znajdującym się na drugim piętrze. Sufit stanowiła owalna szklana kopuła dwie kondygnacje wyżej. Dzięki temu było tam sporo światła przez cały dzień, mimo braku okien. Wzdłuż ścian i prostopadle do nich stały wysokie regały z czarnego lśniącego drewna. Półki uginały się od opasłych woluminów, z których większość pasowałaby do Działu Zakazanego hogwarckiej biblioteki, a pozostałe w ogóle nie powinny istnieć. W paru pomieszczeniach, do których prowadziły wciśnięte między regały drzwi, przechowywano te mniej czarnomagiczne księgi.

Na obu końcach biblioteki stały dwa stoły z równie czarnego drewna, co regały. Otaczały je krzesła z zielonymi obiciami. Po kątach ustawiono parę sof i foteli. Pośrodku sali zwisał ogromny kryształowy żyrandol. Kilkanaście, jeśli nie kilkadziesiąt świec zapłonęło jasno, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły. Ciepły blask zupełnie nie pasował do tego ponurego, pogrążonego w wieczornym mroku wnętrza.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona stali w progu, rozglądając się niepewnie. Kiedy Syriusz oprowadzał ich po swoim domu dwa lata temu, był dzień i wszędzie dało się słyszeć gwar rozmów lub krzątanie się czarodziejów, sprzątających pod czujnym okiem Molly Weasley. Czuło się ich obecność. Teraz trójka przyjaciół była tu sama. Hermiona wzdrygnęła się i przysunęła bliżej Rona. _Zupełnie jak w kiepskim horrorze_, pomyślała. Była pewna, że czeka ich sporo niespodzianek, być może zapadnie, tajne przejścia, znikające schodki, a teraz nie mieli nikogo, kto by ich przed nimi ostrzegł.

Harry pierwszy wszedł do biblioteki. Powolnym krokiem okrążył bliższy stół. Kurz unosił się z poszarzałego dywanu. W miarę, jak szedł, świece zapalały się w wiszących na regałach kandelabrach. Wzrok chłopaka przesuwał się po obrazach, walczących o skrawki ścian z półkami na książki. Było ich sześć, umieszczonych na dłuższych ścianach na przemian z drzwiami wychodzącymi z biblioteki. Co za diabelna symetria…

Czarodzieje na portretach mrużyli oczy, obudzeni nagłym światłem. Wszyscy mieli czarne włosy i arystokratyczne rysy Blacków. Ich stroje wskazywały na to, że namalowano ich w osiemnastym, może wczesnym dziewiętnastym wieku.

- Co tak stoicie? – Głos Pottera przerwał ciszę. Ron skinął głową i pociągnął Hermionę za rękę.

Dziewczyna wciąż była otępiała po spotkaniu ze śmierciożercami. Rozejrzała się, napotykając wrogie spojrzenie jednego z portretów i zapytała niepewnie:

- Może przejdziemy do tamtego pomieszczenia? – Ruchem głowy wskazała jedne z drzwi. – Tam jest tylko portret wuja Alfarda. Tym tu nie za bardzo ufam.

Chłopcy musieli przyznać jej rację. W niewielkim pokoju znajdowały się najmniej interesujące pozycje – głównie zapiski gospodarcze: księgi rachunkowe, zapisy wpływów i wydatków i tym podobne. Przyjaciele nie dziwili się, że właśnie w takim pomieszczeniu powieszono portret wydziedziczonego członka rodziny.

Ron opadł na zakurzony fotel, a Hermiona usiadła mu na kolanach i jakby od niechcenia zapaliła różdżką kilka świeczek na biurku i na niewielkim stoliku obok fotela. Harry krążył po pomieszczeniu z marsową miną.

- Harry… - W głosie Rona słychać było irytację. – Mógłbyś przestać chodzić? To wkurza.

Potter wzruszył ramionami i dalej chodził po pokoju.

- Harry, proszę… - dołączyła się Hermiona.

- Powiedzcie mi, jak! Jak nas znaleźli tak szybko?

- Skąd niby mamy to wiedzieć? – Ron otoczył dziewczynę ramieniem, jakby chciał ją osłonić przed wzburzeniem przyjaciela.

- Harry, to przecież mógł być przypadek... – jęknęła.

- To NIE był przypadek i dobrze o tym wiemy. Śmierciożercy nie łażą bez powodu po mugolskich kawiarniach.

- Jesteś teraz zdenerwowany – zauważyła Hermiona głosem, który miał go uspokoić.

- Może i jestem. Co to ma do rzeczy?

- Posłuchaj, jest już późno. Wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni i podenerwowani. Jutro się nad tym zastanowimy. Jestem pewna, że po porządnym odpoczynku będziemy jaśniej oceniać sytuację.

- Też jestem za tym, żeby się wyspać – bąknął rudzielec.

Harry musiał ulec. Hermiona i Ron dźwignęli się na nogi i pierwsi wyszli do biblioteki. Chłopcy postąpili parę kroków w prawo, do wyjścia, jednak dziewczyna zwróciła się w przeciwnym kierunku. Zauważając pytające spojrzenie Rona, powiedziała:

- Wydawało mi się, że słyszałam tam coś…

Chłopak objął ją w pasie.

- Chodź już – odparł. – Jestem pewien, że szepty tych niezliczonych książek przyzywają cię do siebie, ale chyba możemy to odłożyć na jutro, co?

W odpowiedzi coś zafurkotało pod sufitem.

- Co to było?

- Pewnie nietoperz. – Ron stłumił ziewnięcie.

Kiedy wychodzili z biblioteki, byli zbyt zmęczeni, by zauważyć ptaka nie większego od wróbla, wylatującego nad ich głowami.

-:-

Była może siódma, ósma rano, kiedy Harry uznał, że już nie zaśnie. Normalnie o tej porze spałby głęboko, lecz tej nocy miał kolejną wizję. Voldemort był wściekły, że ci śmierciożercy w kawiarni ich nie złapali. Potem Harry już bał się zapaść w sen. Z westchnieniem wygramolił się z pościeli. Chłód sporej sypialni pomógł mu otrząsnąć się z odrętwienia. Chłopak założył okulary, chwycił różdżkę i rozejrzał się po obcym pomieszczeniu.

Wszystkie pokoje w domu Blacków miały ściany pokryte ciemną boazerią i tapiserią oraz meble w podobnej tonacji. Obicia krzeseł, narzuty, dywany, ale też obrazy i gobeliny poczerniały ze starości, przez co wnętrza były mroczne i ponure. Ciężko rzeźbione stoliki z wazonami, w których stały zasuszone bukiety, kamienne figury, wielkie wazy i amfory oraz oszklone kredensy z mnóstwem bibelotów wypełniały każdą wolną przestrzeń. Ogólnie, dom sprawiał dość niegościnne wrażenie. Harry przestał się dziwić, że Syriusz chciał stąd uciec.

Syriusz… Chłopakowi ścisnęło się gardło. To była jego ostatnia rodzina. Była. Syriusz zginął przez niego, podobnie jak jego rodzice, jak Cedrik, jak… Harry sam nie wiedział, dlaczego poczuł, że chce się teraz znaleźć w sypialni ojca chrzestnego. Nie był tam jeszcze od jego śmierci. Powoli zaczął wspinać się po schodach.

Stanął już przed drzwiami pokoju Syriusza, kiedy usłyszał ciche mamrotanie za plecami. Po drugiej stronie korytarza znajdowała się sypialnia Regulusa, młodszego syna Walburgi i Oriona, jak Harry zapamiętał. Ojciec chrzestny kiedyś wspomniał, że jego brat został zamordowany przez Voldemorta w czasie pierwszej wojny.

Chłopak zdziwił się, widząc uchylone drzwi, a za nimi czarodzieja w oliwkowej szacie, mówiącego pod nosem coś jak:

- Syriuszu, powiedzże, gdzie ja to schowałem. W sekretarzyku, tak? – Odgłos otwieranych i zamykanych szuflad, a po chwili znowu – jesteś pewien, że w tej szufladzie? Tu są tylko listy…

Harry zacisnął palce na różdżce. Sylwetka, choć drobniejsza, niż zapamiętał, była boleśnie znajoma. Podchodził powoli, chcąc zaskoczyć intruza, jednak robił to bez większego przekonania. Zauważył, że jego różdżka leży po drugiej stronie biurka. Woląc nie ryzykować, przywołał ją niewerbalnym _Accio._ Wtedy mężczyzna się odwrócił.

Harry zamarł. Rysy twarzy bardzo przypominały Syriusza. Po chwili do niego dotarło, że to nie był jego ojciec chrzestny. Czarodziej był gładko ogolony, fryzurę miał zadbaną, a strój elegancki. Jego oczy były kasztanowe, nie szare.

- James? – odezwał się niepewnie. Wciąż stał bokiem do Harry'ego, z jedną ręką w szufladzie. Przenikliwy wzrok wbijał w jego zielone oczy. Chłopak poczuł obecność drugiego umysłu w swoich myślach. Natychmiast przerwał kontakt wzrokowy, ale to nie pomogło. Po chwili udało mu się ją odepchnąć. Czarodziej jakby nie zauważył swojej porażki; nie wycofał się, ale też nie próbował przebić się przez barierę Harry'ego.

- Kim jesteś? – Chłopak uniósł ostrzegawczo różdżkę.

- Co ty, James, nie poznajesz mnie? To ja, Mysikrólik.

Harry'emu nic to przezwisko nie mówiło. Chłopak przyglądał mu się w zaskoczeniu. Czarodziej nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że odebrano mu różdżkę. Zachowywał się, jakby byli starymi znajomymi. I nie wyglądało na to, by na razie miał zamiar go atakować w jakikolwiek sposób. Mimo wszystko, Harry nie zamierzał opuścić różdżki.

- Co tu robisz?

- Przecież to _mój _dom. Wolałbym wiedzieć, co _ty_ tu robisz. – Czarodziej zmarszczył brwi.

- Muszę poszukać czegoś w bibliotece – odpowiedział niepewnie, modląc się, by „Mysikrólik" nie zadawał więcej pytań.

- Syriusz cię tu wpuścił, tak? – Twarz mężczyzny rozjaśniła się. – Jest tu, prawda?

- Nie… ma go tu – wyjąkał Harry. Nie podobała mu się ta sytuacja.

- Gdzie jest? Wyjechał? Kiedy wróci? – Czarodziej momentalnie posmutniał. – Niedługo, mam nadzieję.

Coś w jego pełnym optymizmu głosie sprawiło, że Harry nie miał serca powiedzieć mu prawdy.

- Nie mam pojęcia – wymamrotał.

- Aha. – „Mysikrólik" wyglądał na bardzo zawiedzionego. – Kiedy się tu pojawiliście? – zapytał niespodziewanie.

- Wczoraj w nocy. – Dopiero po chwili Harry uświadomił sobie, że przecież nie wspomniał, że nie jest tu sam. Skąd więc „Mysikrólik" wiedział o jego przyjaciołach? Czarodziej jednak odwrócił się już do swojego sekretarzyka.

Harry'emu przeszło przez myśl, by go obezwładnić, jednak… mężczyzna naprawdę wydawał się niegroźny. W dodatku chłopak miał jego różdżkę i nie zamierzał jej zwrócić, przynajmniej w najbliższym czasie. Przede wszystkim powinien powiadomić przyjaciół o tym intruzie. Już skierował się do wyjścia, kiedy zatrzymał go głos „Mysikrólika".

- Słuchaj, James, jestem trochę zajęty, ale jeśli chcesz, możemy zjeść śniadanie razem, za godzinę, powiedzmy.

- W porządku – Harry zgodził się z wahaniem.

- Zaraz każę Stforkowi nakryć do stołu.

- Jasne. – Po chwili dodał – jeszcze jedno: nie jestem James.

- … co?

- Jestem Harry, syn Jamesa.

Jedyną odpowiedzią było wzruszenie ramion.

- No to do zobaczenia za godzinę, James. – „Mysikrólik" tym samym dał mu do zrozumienia, że chce zostać sam.

Kiedy drzwi się za nim zatrzasnęły, pierwszą myślą Harry'ego było: _ten facet JEST_ _dziwny_. Zupełnie zignorował niezbyt subtelną uwagę, że nie mówił do Jamesa. Wiedział o tym, że Harry nie jest sam. No tak, na początku bezwstydnie próbował czytać mu w myślach. Ten fakt wystarczył, by wzbudzić w chłopaku niechęć do niego. Harry Potter cenił sobie prywatność.

Kim on był, że tak tu się panoszył? Jak w ogóle tu wszedł? Przecież po śmierci Strażnika Tajemnicy ta rola przeszła na tych, którym Strażnik zdradził sekret. Harry był pewien, że do tej grupy nie zaliczał się intruz. Jednak czarodziej wybitnie pasował do tego miejsca, był jakby jego częścią. Wyglądał jak Black. Ale przecież Syriusz był ostatnim potomkiem Blacków. Mężczyzna wyglądał prawie jak Syriusz. Jednak z pewnością nim nie był.

Harry zapukał do pokoju Hermiony. Nie zdziwił się, widząc dziewczynę ubraną i uczesaną, czytającą opasłe tomiszcze.

- Mamy problem – powiedział na wejściu.

Dziewczyna zlustrowała go spojrzeniem.

- Jakiego rodzaju problem?

W miarę szczegółowo opowiedział jej o spotkaniu z Mysikrólikiem. Hermiona zamyśliła się.

- Więc chcesz powiedzieć, że czarodziej wyglądający prawie jak Syriusz, mamroczący do niego pod nosem i przeszukujący sypialnię Regulusa zaprosił cię na śniadanie jako gospodarz tego domu?

- Emm… tak.

- I przedstawił się jako „Mysikrólik"?

- Tak.

- I uważał cię za twojego ojca?

- Tak!

- Harry, na pewno ci się to nie przyśniło?

- Na pewno, Miona.

- To rzeczywiście dziwne. Sądzę, że wypadałoby przyjąć zaproszenie. – Harry popatrzył na nią w osłupieniu. – Przecież nadal masz jego różdżkę. Nas jest troje, a on sam, w dodatku nieuzbrojony.

Nagle coś sobie przypomniał.

- Slughorn w zeszłym roku pokazał mi zdjęcie Regulusa. Ten facet wyglądał bardzo podobnie.

- W takim razie to mógł być Regulus…

- Ale on nie żyje!

- Nie tak trudno upozorować własną śmierć. – Harry musiał się z tym zgodzić. – A teraz idź się ubrać. Chyba nie chcesz się spóźnić?

- Miona, może byś się choć troszeczkę przejęła faktem, że mamy zjeść śniadanie z kimś, kto prawdopodobnie ma na ręku Mroczny Znak?

Jej spojrzenie wyraźnie mówiło, że się tym nie przejęła. Zrezygnowany, poszedł obudzić Rona.

Mysikrólik czekał na nich w jadalni, siedząc u szczytu stołu, już zastawionego do śniadania. Harry stwierdził, że Stforek potrafił gotować, jeśli miał na to ochotę. Właśnie pojawił się z patelnią sadzonych jajek. Tosty w srebrnych stojaczkach, bekon na specjalnych półmiskach, fasolka w sosie z parówkami i grillowane pomidory stały na stole.

Mężczyzna wstał, kiedy przyjaciele zbliżyli się do niego.

- Emm… Mysikróliku, to jest Ron Weasley – przedstawił przyjaciela Harry.

Czarodziej uścisnął mu dłoń.

- Regulus Black, miło mi poznać. – Harry uśmiechnął się triumfalnie w myślach. – Jesteś może spokrewniony z Arturem Weasleyem? – zapytał uprzejmie mężczyzna.

- To mój ojciec – mruknął Ron.

- A to Hermiona… Goodwood – Harry zawahał się.

Mysikrólik również potrząsnął jej dłonią, patrząc jej uważnie w oczy.

- Nigdy nie słyszałem o Grangerach. – Przyjaciele wymienili zaalarmowane spojrzenia. – Mugolaczka?

Dziewczyna przytaknęła. _Przynajmniej nie nazwał jej Szlamą_, pomyślał Harry, patrząc na mężczyznę podejrzliwie. Był pewien, że stosował na nich legilimencję. On potrafił osłonić swój umysł przed takimi niezbyt napastliwymi atakami, co przyznał z niejaką dumą, jednak Ron i Hermiona…

- Siadajcie, proszę. – Regulus przerwał jego rozmyślania.

Przez dobre pięć minut trwało przyjemne zamieszanie związane z nakładaniem jedzenia na talerze i podawaniem sobie różnych potraw. Przez kolejne pięć jedli w milczeniu. Potem odezwał się gospodarz:

- Wiecie może, gdzie jest mój brat, Syriusz?

Harry powstrzymał parsknięcie.

- Regulusie – zaczęła Hermiona grobowym głosem – on…

- Wyjechał – wszedł jej w słowo Harry. – Nie wiemy, dokąd ani na jak długo. Nie zostawił adresu.

- Aha…

- Ale nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko temu, byśmy tu zostali przez jakiś czas?

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Prawdę mówiąc, dobrze, że tu jesteście. Moglibyście pomóc mi w skontaktowaniu się z Zakonem Feniksa?

- Nie jesteśmy w Zakonie… - odparł niepewnie Ron.

- A kto w takim razie jest? Remus?

- Tak – odpowiedziała Hermiona szybko. – Napiszemy do niego sowę zaraz po śniadaniu. Możemy wiedzieć, po co chcesz się skontaktować z Zakonem?

- Właściwie, najbardziej potrzebuję kontaktu z profesorem Dumbledore'em.

Ron upuścił tost. Hermiona, bardziej opanowana, odłożyła starannie sztućce.

- Dlaczego chcesz się z nim widzieć? – zapytał Harry, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył powiedzieć, że to spotkanie jest praktycznie niemożliwe.

- Nie muszę się z nim _widzieć_, choć byłbym za to bardzo wdzięczny. Nie ufam sowom czy kominkom.

- Z tym… ee… może być pewien problem.

Spojrzenie mężczyzny wbijało się kolejno w ich oczy.

- Widzisz, Regulusie – zaczęła niepewnie Hermiona – Dumbledore nie żyje.

- …co?

- Został zabity przez Severusa Snape'a – dodał bezlitośnie Ron.

Mysikrólik pobladł. Oczy rozszerzyły mu się w… przerażeniu? Zdumieniu? Trudno było powiedzieć. Opanował się dość szybko.

- Kiedy to się stało?

- Jakieś półtora miesiąca temu – pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami Hermiona.

- Aha…

Harry milczał. Do końca śniadania trwała nieprzyjemna cisza. Regulus wstał pierwszy i zasunął krzesło.

- Wybaczcie, mam dużo pracy – powiedział w miarę spokojnie, po raz pierwszy nie patrząc nikomu w oczy, i wyszedł.

Przyjaciele wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. Pierwszy odezwał się Harry.

- Miona, mogłabyś mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego wyjawiłaś temu śmierciożercy, że Remus jest w Zakonie, i w ogóle się nie przejmujesz tym, że mieszkamy pod jednym dachem ze sługusem Voldemorta? – mówił ze wzrastającą irytacją. – Tak na początek…

- Też chciałbym to wiedzieć – dorzucił Ron.

- Po pierwsze: z pewnością znał Remusa ze szkoły, możliwe, że bardzo dobrze. W końcu to brat Syriusza, a Remus i Syriusz byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi.

- Syriusz go nienawidził. Tak jak całej swojej rodziny – zauważył Harry.

- Nie wierzę, by w ogóle się nie kontaktowali w szkole. Musieli ze sobą rozmawiać. W końcu byli braćmi.

- Percy też jest moim bratem – wtrącił Ron.

- Dobrze, niech wam będzie – dziewczyna skapitulowała. – Jednak Regulus musiał widzieć Remusa w pobliżu Syriusza. To wystarczająco mocno sugeruje, po której stronie Remus stoi w wojnie z Voldemortem. Poza tym nie sądzę, by Regulus stanowił poważne zagrożenie. – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

- Śmierciożercy nie są niegroźni!

- Nie sądzę, by był śmierciożercą.

- Przecież Syriusz mi mówił…

- Że jego brat przyjął Znak, zgadza się. Ale jestem przekonana, że on nie jest _lojalnym_ śmierciożercą.

- Hermiona, śmierciożercą zostaje się na całe życie.

- Snape zdradził Voldemorta – zreflektował się Harry.

- Snape ZABIŁ Dumbledore'a! – przypomniał mu Ron. – To z pewnością wystarczający dowód na to, po której stoi stronie. Zresztą, to najlepszy przykład, że Voldemorta się nie zdradza. Snape był jego przez cały czas.

Harry zamilkł, unikając ich wzroku. Wzburzenie w nim wzbierało, tłumiąc jakiekolwiek inne emocje.

- A wracając do Regulusa – powiedziała stanowczo Hermiona. – Syriusz powiedział także, że jego brat został zabity przez Voldemorta. Naprawdę uważasz, że tak łatwo by mu było powrócić do łask? Gdyby Voldemort odkrył, że Regulus przeżył, z pewnością postarałby się, aby nie uszedł bezkarnie.

- Snape był w stanie szpiegować przez kilkanaście lat.

- Nie o to mi chodzi. Regulus musiał się odłączyć od Voldemorta, skoro ten chciał go zabić. Poza tym… z nim coś jest nie tak. Znaczy, jak to możliwe, że nie wiedział, kim jesteś, Harry? Każdy czarodziej w Anglii o tobie słyszał.

- Jakbym ja tego chciał…

- Nie powiedziałam, że tego chcesz. Po prostu wydaje mi się, że on nie bardzo orientuje się, co działo się przez ostatnie siedemnaście lat. Nie wiedział o śmierci Dumbledore'a, ciebie wziął za twojego ojca, nie zwrócił uwagi na twoją bliznę… Możliwe, że się ukrywał gdzieś, gdzie nie miał kontaktu z czarodziejskim światem. Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego ukrywasz przed nim, że Syriusz… - zawiesiła znacząco głos.

- Jak mam mu to powiedzieć?

- Jeśli chcesz, ja mogę.

- Nie, nie o to mi chodzi. Obawiam się, że to w jakiś sposób może go do nas zniechęcić. Nie wiem, czy to by było rozsądne.

- Harry, zaczynasz mówić jak Ślizgon – mruknął Ron.

Jego przyjaciel nie odpowiedział. Wciąż nie powiedział im, że Tiara Przydziału zamierzała go umieścić w Slytherinie.

- Okłamujesz go! – zawołała Hermiona. – Harry, to jest… podłe.

- Słuchaj, nie obchodzi mnie, czy ten śmierciożerca się na nas wścieknie, czy będzie miał do nas żal czy co, kiedy odkryje prawdę! Na razie nie wiemy, czego możemy się po nim spodziewać. Jak chcesz, możesz do niego pójść i mu to powiedzieć. Ja nie zamierzam.

- Dobrze, pójdę. Przy okazji postaram się dowiedzieć, nad czym on pracuje. Wydaje się być bardzo tym zaabsorbowany. Aha, w tym czasie napisalibyście sowę do Remusa?

Chłopcy popatrzyli po sobie i nagle Ron parsknął śmiechem.

- Napisać, napiszemy, tylko jak mamy ją wysłać?

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego z dezorientacją.

- Racja… Nie pomyślałam o tym. – Mina jej zrzedła.

- Daj spokój, i tak myślisz za nas obu. – Ron pocieszająco otoczył ją ramieniem.

- Czyli nie mamy z nim żadnego kontaktu?

Przez jakiś czas myśleli intensywnie. Harry'emu coś się kołatało. Był sposób, prostszy i szybszy od sowy. Po śmierci Syriusza obiecał sobie, że nigdy o tym nie zapomni.

- Dwustronne lusterko – mruknął i pobiegł po nie do swojego pokoju.

Zatrzymał się w połowie schodów. Nie był całkowicie w porządku wobec Hermiony. Krzycząc na nią, chciał wyładować swoje emocje. A przecież mówiła z sensem. Regulus rzeczywiście musiał odłączyć się od Voldemorta, skoro go nie poznał (co nie zmieniało faktu, że Harry nie chciał mu zaufać – próba czytania w myślach naprawdę go zraziła). W dodatku to było dość logiczne wyjaśnienie, że mógł ukrywać się gdzieś daleko, choćby w Ameryce czy w Australii, albo nawet w Azji czy Afryce; odciąć się od świata… Może nawet udawał mugola, choć to do Blacka niezbyt pasowało. Wtedy oczywiście nie słyszałby o nim, słynnym Harrym Potterze…

Swoją drogą, przyjemnie było spotkać kogoś, kto trochę orientuje się w tym świecie, ale nie zna jego imienia. Niespecjalnie przeszkadzało chłopakowi to, że był uważany za swojego ojca. Przynajmniej Regulus nie uważał go za sławną osobistość. To był kolejny powód, dla którego postanowił go oszukiwać.

Chwycił lusterko, leżące na szafce nocnej i zbiegł z powrotem do jadalni. Zastał tam tylko Rona; Hermiona poszła porozmawiać z Regulusem. Czekali na nią w milczeniu.


	3. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział II**

Drzwi do biblioteki były uchylone. Dziewczyna postanowiła nie pukać i pchnęła je stanowczo. Regulusa tu nie było. Na wszelki wypadek zawołała go po imieniu, jednak nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. Ruszyła do wyjścia po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Po drodze jej uwagę zwrócił stłumiony odgłos zza bocznych drzwi. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i zapukała. Weszła, usłyszawszy zaproszenie. Regulus siedział w skórzanym fotelu przy biurku, którego blat był zarzucony niezliczonymi kawałkami pergaminu. Spod tej lawiny wystawała mała miseczka z orzechami w czekoladzie.

- Dostaliście może jakąś wiadomość od Syriusza? – zapytał mężczyzna na wstępie.

- Nie, Regulusie, ale… Chyba powinieneś wiedzieć, że twój brat nie żyje – powiedziała powoli Hermiona, ważąc każde słowo.

- Aha. Sądziłem, że James jest jego przyjacielem i będzie coś wiedział. No nic… – Westchnął, choć nie wyglądał na ani trochę przejętego wiadomością. – Wybacz, jestem odrobinę zajęty… - zawiesił wymownie głos.

- Nad czym tak pracujesz? – zapytała natychmiast dziewczyna.

- Z całym szacunkiem, to nie wasz interes. Powiem to tylko przewodniczącemu Zakonu Feniksa.

- Szkoda… Moglibyśmy ci pomóc.

- Sądziłem, że macie własne sprawy w tym domu.

- Tak, ale trochę czasu zawsze się znajdzie. Trudno, pójdę już…

- Dobrze. I powiedzcie mi natychmiast, kiedy tylko otrzymacie wiadomość od Syriusza.

Zamknął drzwi za kompletnie zszokowaną Hermioną. Zamrugała parokrotnie i prawie pobiegła z powrotem do jadalni.

- No i co? – zapytał Harry, kiedy stanęła przed nimi.

Opadła na krzesło. Nagle poczuła się bardzo zmęczona. Streściła im rozmowę z Regulusem.

- Może po prostu nie chce tego zaakceptować – zasugerował Ron.

- Nie sądzę.

- Kiedy rozmawiałem z nim po raz pierwszy, w podobny sposób zignorował uwagę, że nie jestem Jamesem – dodał Harry.

- Wiecie, nie uśmiecha mi się mieszkanie pod jednym dachem ze śmierciożercą, który ma nie po kolei w głowie. Nie żeby którykolwiek był normalny…

- Daj spokój, Ron, on NIE może być lojalnym śmierciożercą.

- I nie musi być szalony – wtrącił Harry. – Wiecie, mógł się gdzieś ukrywać, gdzie nie miał kontaktu z naszym światem… Jak dla mnie zachowuje się całkiem normalnie, przecież każdy jest trochę dziwny na swój sposób. No, ale nie jestem psychologiem.

- Psycho… czym? – Ron zmarszczył czoło. Hermiona wymieniła z Harrym porozumiewawcze uśmieszki.

- Może Remus będzie w stanie nam pomóc.

-:-

Remus Lupin był wyjątkowo dobrze – jak na czarodzieja – obeznany z kulturą mugoli. Kiedy świat czarodziejów odtrącał go przez to, kim był, ci ludzie, może dlatego, że nie wiedzieli o wielu rzeczach, zawsze przyjmowali go z otwartymi ramionami. Oczywiście, miało to też pewne ograniczenia. Jednak Remus przywykł do niekorzystania z czarów i nie uważał tego za wielką niedogodność.

Mimo to, nigdy nie odciął się całkowicie od czarodziejskiego świata nawet na kilka dni.

Dwustronne lusterko było jedną z tych kilku nitek, które łączyły go z magią. Co więcej, od śmierci Syriusza ten użyteczny drobiazg łączył go bezpośrednio z Harrym, który miał po swoim ojcu talent do wpadania w kłopoty. To pozwalało Remusowi na jako takie orientowanie się w poczynaniach chłopaka. Chciałby jednak zrobić coś więcej.

Harry, ku jego ubolewaniu, nie kontaktował się z nim zbyt często. Przeważnie tylko wtedy, gdy szukał czyjejś rady lub kogoś, kto by go wysłuchał albo z kim mógłby szczerze porozmawiać. Kiedy zobaczył twarz chłopca w lusterku, z początku sądził, że to Hermiona kazała mu zapewnić go, że z nimi wszystko w porządku. Harry czy Ron raczej by tego nie zrobili z własnej woli; byli zupełnie jak James i Syriusz – niezależni, odrzucający wszelką troskę. Tym bardziej nigdy nie prosili o pomoc. Dlatego też zdziwiła go ta nagła prośba, by pojawił się w Kwaterze Głównej.

Dalsze słowa chłopca jeszcze bardziej go zdumiały. Regulus Black. Mysikrólik. Chciał się skontaktować z Zakonem. Nie, nie powiedział, w jakiej sprawie. Nie ma pewności, że to on; tak się przedstawił. Choć wyglądał jak Regulus Black na zdjęciach. Najbardziej ze wszystkiego Remusa zastanowiła krótka wzmianka Rona, że „z nim coś jest nie w porządku. Zachowuje się dziwnie. I ciągle wypytuje o Syriusza." Remus miał swoje podejrzenia, że jeśli rzeczywiście to jest Regulus, ukrywał się gdzieś, gdzie nie miał wieści z Anglii, lecz Ron wyraźnie sugerował, że Mysikrólik nie jest w pełni władz psychicznych.

Remus nawet nie pomyślał o tym, by nie pojawić się w Kwaterze Głównej. Zgarnął do wytartej na rogach walizki wszystkie swoje rzeczy (których nie miał dużo) i ogarnął spojrzeniem ciasną hotelową sypialnię, urządzony przez kogoś, kto najwyraźniej był daltonistą. Gdyby nie to, że ostatnio znów miał problemy ze znalezieniem pracy, a jego portfel dość długo głodował, mógłby się zatrzymać w wygodnym pokoiku w pierwszym lepszym B&B*…

Wymeldował się pospiesznie i aportował na ganek domu przy Grimmauld Place 12, otaczając ramionami swoją walizkę.

-:-

Hermiona poczuła ogromną ulgę, słysząc dzwonek do drzwi. Obecna sytuacja trochę ją przerastała. Zajmowanie się tajemniczym nieznajomym, który w dodatku zachowywał się dość podejrzanie, kiedy mieli tyle na głowie, było znacznie ponad jej siły.

Regulus pierwszy dotarł do drzwi. Na progu stał nieco zaskoczony Remus w płowej kurtce i z walizką w rękach. Hermiona mogła sobie wyobrazić promienny uśmiech na twarzy Blacka.

- Regulus Black. – Lupin uśmiechnął się radośnie i uścisnął go po przyjacielsku.

- Dobrze znów cię widzieć, Remusie. Wiesz może, gdzie jest Syriusz?

Twarz wilkołaka ściągnęła się momentalnie. Hermiona zerknęła na Harry'ego, stojącego jeszcze na schodach. Nie chciała okłamywać Mysikrólika, ale jednocześnie rozumiała i szanowała decyzję przyjaciela.

- Mówiliśmy ci już, Regulusie – powiedział chłopak, przeskakując ostatnie stopnie. – Wyjechał. Nie wiemy, dokąd ani kiedy wróci.

Stanął obok Blacka i uścisnął rękę Lupinowi, ignorując jego pytające spojrzenie.

- Rozgość się, Remusie – powiedział gospodarz, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na chłopaka, i zawołał Stforka, by ten przygotował im herbatę i ciasteczka.

Usiedli w jednym z pomniejszych saloników, urządzonym, jak i inne, w odcieniach zieleni. Ten jednak wydawał się przytulniejszy od pozostałych – być może dlatego, że duże okno wychodzące na ulicę wpuszczało właśnie do środka promienie południowego słońca. Sofa i fotele były wykonane ze złotawego drewna, przez co nawet ślizgońsko zielona tapicerka nie wydawała się chłodna, choć nadal była śliska w dotyku, jak wąż. Parawan z morissowskimi wzorami (również zielonymi) osłaniał pusty kominek. Na ścianach wisiało parę obrazów w ciemnych ramach, na których uwieczniono przyjemne dla oka krajobrazy. Między nimi stały gabloty z porcelanowymi bibelotami. Harry przypomniał sobie, że ten salonik Syriusz nazywał „dębowym" – z powodu solidnych mebli wykonanych z tego drewna.

Skrzat postawił srebrną tacę z filiżankami, dzbanuszkiem z mlekiem oraz talerzem z ciasteczkami i czekoladkami na stoliku do kawy, po czym ulotnił się z cichym pstryknięciem. Remus patrzył, jak gospodarz wsypuje trzy łyżeczki cukru do swojej filiżanki. To z pewnością był Regulus Black. Myśl o Eliksirze Wielosokowym odrzucił natychmiast – niemożliwością było zdobyć włos któregokolwiek Blacka. Widocznie musiał jakoś uciec śmierciożercom. Przy jego zdolnościach to nie byłoby trudne. Tylko…

- Więc jesteś w Zakonie, Remusie?

- Co? – Lupin otrząsnął się, wyrwany z zamyślenia. Zapach herbaty zawsze wprawiał go w melancholijny nastrój. – Och, tak. Harry mówił, że chcesz się skontaktować z Minerwą.

- Z Minerwą… McGonagall? Nie, chciałem się skontaktować z profesorem Dumbledore'em, ale skoro on nie żyje…

- Teraz Minerwa przewodzi Zakonowi Feniksa.

- W takim razie tak, chciałbym się z nią skontaktować. Mógłbyś mi to załatwić, Remusie?

- Oczywiście, sądzę, że nie będzie z tym problemu. Powiedz tylko, po co. Wiesz, z Zakonem i całym Hogwartem na głowie, jest trochę zapracowana. Tak będzie łatwiej…

- Och… Przekaż jej, że odkryłem sekret Czarnego Pana, dzięki któremu go pokonają.

Remus wpatrywał się w niego uważnie.

- Jaki to sekret?

- Nie powiem ci!

- Słuchaj, Regulusie…

- Wybacz, jestem odrobinę zajęty. – Dopił pospiesznie swoją herbatę. - Zostań tu, jak długo zechcesz, każę Stforkowi zadbać o ciebie.

- Dzięki.

Zanim Remus powiedział coś jeszcze, Regulus zniknął w korytarzu. Wilkołak przesunął spojrzeniem po twarzach przyjaciół.

- Dlaczego nie powiedzieliście mu, że Syriusz nie żyje? – zapytał poważnie.

- Powiedziałam mu, Remusie – zaprzeczyła Hermiona, rozkładając bezradnie ręce. – Tylko że on… nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

- Jak to: nie zwrócił? – Lupin zmarszczył brwi.

- Po prostu. Zignorował to. Zachowywał się, jakbym w ogóle nic nie powiedziała.

- To do niego niepodobne.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

- Hermiono, on potrafił zapamiętać każdą informację, każdy szczegół. Na wszystko zwracał uwagę.

- Kiedy go widziałeś po raz ostatni? – odezwał się Harry, odrywając wzrok od parawanu zasłaniającego kominek.

- Jakieś osiemnaście lat temu, tuż przed jego śmiercią – jak wtedy sądziłem.

- Ludzie się zmieniają.

- Nie aż tak.

- Więc może on jest jednak szalony? – zasugerował złośliwie Ron. Remus rzucił mu chłodne spojrzenie.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Przerwał ją Harry.

- Jak dobrze go znałeś?

- Cóż… raczej dość dobrze. W szkole byliśmy przyjaciółmi.

- Ale on był Ślizgonem – zauważył Ron.

- A ja prefektem Ravenclawu.

- Remusie, czy on uczył się legilimencji? – zapytała nagle Hermiona, by Ron nie zaczął się rozwodzić nad tym, jak potworni są Ślizgoni. Ostatnio coraz bardziej ją to irytowało.

- Skąd o tym wiesz? – Remus nachylił się w jej stronę, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

- Próbował czytać mi w myślach, kiedy go spotkałem po raz pierwszy – odpowiedział Harry.

- Każdy czarodziej z „szanującego się rodu czystej krwi" powinien znać przynajmniej podstawy legilimencji i oklumencji.

- Aha…

- Skąd to przezwisko, „Mysikrólik"? – odezwała się dziewczyna.

- Jest animagiem. Prawdopodobnie jeszcze niezarejestrowanym.

- Ale… - bąknął Potter. – Sądziłem, że to dość rzadki talent, a teraz dowiaduję się…

- To rodzinny talent – wszedł mu w słowo Ron, wyraźnie dumny z tego, że też może się pochwalić swoją wiedzą. – W każdej rodzinie czystej krwi jest jakiś talent, przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie. U Blacków to jest animagia.

- Och, czytałam o tym! – wtrąciła Hermiona. – Imiona Blackom nadawano często dopiero, kiedy pokazali już swoje formy animagiczne. A w lepszych czasach przy porodzie był obecny jakiś słynny wróżbita, który by to przepowiedział. Dobrze znany przykład to Cygnus – był czarnym łabędziem. Orion, ojciec Syriusza był koniem… Imię Syriusza też do niego pasuje, w końcu to Psia Gwiazda. Wydaje mi się, że nawet nazwisko zaczerpnęli z tego, że te zwierzęta zawsze są czarne… No, z wyjątkiem mysikrólika.

- Zaraz, czy to znaczy, że ty też, Ron, masz taki _talent_?

- Uhm. – Rudzielec stał się ciemnoczerwony na twarzy. – Nic wielkiego, naprawdę. Potrafimy się dogadać z magicznymi istotami. Stąd Charlie zajmuje się smokami, a Bill – goblinami.

- Kocham magię – mruknął Harry głosem świadczącym o czymś zupełnie odwrotnym. – Jak to się dzieje, że wszyscy wiedzą o wiele więcej ode mnie?

- Nie przesadzaj, Harry. Założę się, że nikt nie wie tyle o Voldemorcie – uśmiechnął się Ron.

- Uhm… - Harry potarł w roztargnieniu czoło, nie chcąc kontynuować tego tematu. – Regulus ma Znak, prawda? – zwrócił się do Remusa.

- Tak, ma, tylko wiesz, Harry, to nie takie proste.

- Nie może być lojalnym śmierciożercą – wtrąciła Hermiona. – Inaczej nie uważałby Harry'ego za jego ojca i natychmiast dostarczyłby go Voldemortowi do rąk własnych. – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

- Regulus zdradził Voldemorta prawie dziewiętnaście lat temu. – Wilkołak nachylił się do nich, ściszając głos. – Byłem przekonany, że zginął, próbując odkryć jego sekret.

- I teraz z powodu tego sekretu chce się skontaktować z Zakonem?

- Na to wygląda.

- Wiesz może…

- Nie! Właśnie o to chodzi, że nawet mi nie powiedział, co to jest. Wyjawił tylko tyle, że przechytrzył Voldemorta i znalazł sposób, by go pokonać.

- Bardzo… ogólnikowe – bąknął Ron, wyraźnie zawiedziony.

- W tym problem.

- A dlaczego zdradził Voldemorta? – zapytał Harry, kątem oka zerkając na Hermionę, która wycofała się z rozmowy, zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie.

- Cóż… Regulus zgadza się, że należy dbać o czystość krwi. Kiedy o tym dyskutowaliśmy, przedstawił mi całkiem sensowne argumenty, prawdę mówiąc, z paroma z nich się zgadzałem, ale nie widział innej drogi do oczyszczenia świata czarodziejów, niż przyłączenie się do Voldemorta. Na początku Voldemort tępił tylko mugolaków. Jednak potem zaczął przede wszystkim szukać władzy; chciał zostać dyktatorem Anglii, prawdopodobnie z zamiarem zdobycia Kontynentu w bliżej nieokreślonej przyszłości. W tych czasach było się z nim albo przeciw niemu. Szczęście mieli ci, którzy zdążyli na czas uciec za granicę. Wielu ludzi żałowało swojej początkowej decyzji. Wielu przyłączało się do Voldemorta z czystego strachu. Kilku niejednokrotnie zmieniło strony.

- Choćby Snape.

- Tak. Choćby on. Jednak wierzę, że Regulus rzeczywiście odłączył się od Voldemorta. Cóż, jest Blackiem. Blackowie wysoko cenią sobie honor, a bezpodstawne okrucieństwo się z tym kłóci.

Przyjaciele wciąż nie wyglądali na przekonanych. Remus westchnął.

- Wydaje mi się także, że chciał zaimponować Syriuszowi.

- Też mi powód…

- Posłuchajcie, ich relacje były bardzo zagmatwane i nawet ja nie jestem pewien, jak to opisać, by dobrze oddać naturę rzeczy. Ale Regulus uwielbiał Syriusza, podziwiał go za odwagę i za to, że potrafił żyć pełnią życia, nie przejmować się konsekwencjami. Sam był raczej bardzo ostrożny. Wielu ludzi uważało go za tchórza, ale on po prostu unikał kłopotów. Nie łamał zasad, by nie wpaść w tarapaty, zawsze trzymał się z dala od wszelkich szkolnych afer… Syriusz gardził takimi ludźmi. Ale to nadal nie do końca jest to. Naprawdę sam tego nie rozumiem. – Rozłożył bezradnie ręce.

Na chwilę zapadło milczenie, tylko Hermiona mamrotała coś pod nosem.

- Wciąż się zastanawiam, jaki sekret odkrył. Regulus Black… jak brzmi jego środkowe imię?

- Arcturus.

Chłopcy popatrzyli po sobie w osłupieniu.

- Miona, jesteś genialna!

Trochę czasu zajęło im wytłumaczenie Remusowi sprawy horkruksów. Wilkołak zadał im wiele pytań z czystej ciekawości. Kiedy już jego głód informacji został zaspokojony, potarł w zamyśleniu brodę.

- Tak, tu mogło chodzić o horkruksy. Choć oczywiście niewykluczone, że R. A. B., który napisał list z medalionu, to ktoś inny. Choćby jakiś Krukon mugolskiego pochodzenia, któremu Voldemort wymordował rodzinę.

- Dlaczego akurat Krukon?

- No, raczej Gryfon o podobnym charakterze do ciebie, Hermiono. Żeby znaleźć cokolwiek na temat tych horkruksów, naprawdę trzeba mieć zacięcie do książek.

- Voldemort we wspomnieniu Slughorna powiedział, że w Dziale Zakazanym znalazł zaledwie wzmiankę o nich – potwierdził Harry.

- Choć z drugiej strony… Takie informacje o wiele łatwiej znaleźć, gdy ma się dostęp do rodowych bibliotek.

Harry usilnie próbował ukryć, że nie wie, o co chodzi. Hermiona natychmiast mu wyjaśniła.

- Stare rody często mają zgromadzone ogromne księgozbiory. Wiele z posiadanych przez nie ksiąg jest unikalnych lub bardzo, bardzo rzadkich. W szkolnej bibliotece był spis, kto aktualnie posiada które pozycje. Jeśli w czasie badań czy projektu owutemowego ktoś potrzebował dostępu do którejś z tych ksiąg, mógł wysłać sowę do właściciela z prośbą o jej udostępnienie. Tylko że mugolak nie miał szans na skorzystanie z takiej pomocy.

- W tym właśnie problem – powiedział Lupin. – Regulus był bardzo dobrym uczniem i miał talent do wyszukiwania informacji w książkach, a zawsze robił to bardzo skrupulatnie. W dodatku Blackowie byli w dobrych stosunkach z większością rodów posiadających takie biblioteki, a na pewno z Malfoyami.

- A co Malfoyowie mają tu do rzeczy? – Harry coraz bardziej się w tym gubił.

- Ich talentem rodzinnym jest legilimencja i oklumencja. Zasłynęli ze swoich badań nad magią duszy i umysłu – wyjaśniła pospiesznie Hermiona.

- Aha…

- W każdym razie, Regulus z pewnością był w stanie znaleźć informacje o horkruksach, był też wystarczająco błyskotliwy, by wpaść na ich trop, jednak… zupełnie nie pasuje mi do roli heroicznego samobójcy.

- Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że… - Harry poprawił okulary.

- Jak każdy Ślizgon, był ambitny, ale przede wszystkim dbał o własną skórę. Po prostu nie odważyłby się na coś tak szaleńczego, jak udanie się samemu do tej jaskini.

- Tylko głupiec poszedłby tam sam!

- Albo Gryfon. W końcu Gryfoni znani są ze swojej brawury, a wy dwaj – Remus skinął głową w stronę Rona i Harry'ego – tylko to potwierdzacie. – Uśmiechnął się do nich bardzo przyjaźnie.

- Więc twierdzisz, że Regulus nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Tak sądzę. Choć on zawsze był dla mnie zagadką.

- Może ktoś rzucił na niego Imperiusa albo…

- Jeśli to w ogóle ten R. A. B.

- Remusie, czy mógłbyś nam o nim opowiedzieć? – poprosiła nagle Hermiona.

- A co chcecie wiedzieć?

- Och, chociażby trochę o jego życiorysie…

- Cóż, był prawie o dwa lata młodszy od Syriusza, ale zaczął szkołę rok po nas. Syriusz był prawie najstarszy w naszej klasie, a Regulus prawie najmłodszy w swojej. Od pierwszych dni w szkole trafił pod opiekuńcze skrzydła swojej kuzynki Narcyzy, jednej z Księżnych Slytherinu.

- A kim były pozostałe „księżne"?

- Jej starszymi siostrami, Bellatrix i Andromedą, oczywiście. – Harry wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie Belli Lestrange. – Wszystkie trzy były prefektkami. Przyjął Znak w wieku szesnastu lat, wkrótce przed rozpoczęciem szóstego roku nauki. Sądziłem, że zginął niecałe dwa lata później.

- A potem?

- Nie mam pojęcia.

- Zdarzyło się coś, co mogło go nakłonić do tej samobójczej misji? – zapytała metodycznie Hermiona.

- Nie sądzę. Chyba że wyjątkowo zażarta kłótnia z Syriuszem.

- Kłócili się?

- Bardzo często. Choć Regulus starał się unikać kłótni.

- Ale dlaczego? Byli przecież braćmi…

- Mówiłem już, Syriusz nim gardził.

- Bo był ostrożny i się nie narażał?

- Najwidoczniej.

- Może był zbyt spokojny jak dla Syriusza – wtrącił z uśmiechem Ron, który niewiele się odzywał, tylko przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, otaczając Hermionę ramieniem.

- Tak, to możliwe… Syriusz nigdy nie rozumiał uległości.

- Więc był cichym, grzecznym, stroniącym od kłopotów i uwielbiającym naukę chłopcem… Trochę mdła ta charakterystyka.

- Och, uwierz, Harry, że on wcale nie był taki idealny ani nie miał tak prostej osobowości.

- Remusie, dlaczego mówisz o nim w czasie przeszłym? – wtrąciła nagle Hermiona.

- Przyznaję szczerze, że nie wiem, czy to jest ten sam człowiek. Wygląda na to, że bardzo się zmienił i nie jest tym, kogo znałem. – Remus spochmurniał, a podniecenie w jego głosie opadło.

- Więc jaki jeszcze był? – Harry powrócił do poprzedniego tematu.

- Przede wszystkim nie dbał o siebie. Potrafił zarywać noce, by czytać książki. Nadmienię, że czytał bardzo dużo, ale fikcji prawie w ogóle, chyba że był ściśle oparta na faktach historycznych. Był ambitny i chciał zdobywać dobre oceny, by zostać kimś, choć nie był pewien, jaki zawód chciałby uprawiać. Kiedy się go o coś oskarżyło albo kiedy sytuacja go przerosła, potrafił spanikować. Był raczej samodzielny, ale brakowało mu pewności siebie.

- Wiesz co? Mówisz, jakbyś był jego starszym bratem – prychnął Ron.

- Odnosiłem wrażenie, że zastępowałem mu brata. On naprawdę bardzo się starał zyskać akceptację Syriusza. Był samodzielny, ale nie chciał być zdany tylko na siebie.

- Czyli był samotnikiem i typem mola książkowego. Dlaczego nie trafił do Ravenclawu?

- A dlaczego Hermiona nie trafiła do Ravenclawu? Ron, musisz zrozumieć, że osobowość to naprawdę złożona sprawa. A on miał bardzo interesujący charakter. Prawdę mówiąc, jak teraz o tym myślę, zaczynam mieć wątpliwości, czy on na pewno nie był w stanie pójść sam do tej jaskini.

- Sam powiedziałeś, że to bardzo gryfońskie, a on był urodzonym Ślizgonem.

- Tak, ale każdy z nas w pewnej mierze pasuje do każdego domu. Co jeszcze… Regulus był ulubieńcem nauczycieli, jednak ze znajdowaniem przyjaciół miał niejaki kłopot. Wydaje mi się, że przyjaźnił się ze Ślizgonami, jednak naprawdę ufał tylko mi i Severusowi.

- Snape'owi?

- Może łatwiej to zrozumiecie, jeśli pokażę wam go we wspomnieniach. Myślę, że Regulus pożyczy mi myślodsiewnię.

* B&B – skrót od Bed&Breakfast – rodzaj hotelików prowadzonych przez prywatne osoby w starych większych domach. W cenę noclegu wlicza się tradycyjne angielskie śniadanie, stąd nazwa.


	4. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział III**

**Pierwsze wspomnienie:**

_Dwaj chłopcy siedzą w pociągu. Wyglądają na nie więcej niż jedenaście lat. Szkolne szaty są zdecydowanie na nich za duże. Strój tego jasnowłosego wygląda na używany, zapewne kupiony z drugiej ręki. To Remus. Od ciemnowłosego chłopca bije pewność siebie. Jest całkiem spokojny i zrelaksowany; nie wygląda na osobę, która po raz pierwszy w życiu jedzie do Hogwartu. To Syriusz._

_- Więc masz brata, tak? – pyta nerwowo Lupin. _

_- Uhm. Młodszego o prawie dwa lata. Pójdzie do szkoły za rok. – Syriusz pakuje sobie do ust czekoladową żabę. _

_- Nie mam rodzeństwa. – Remus opuszcza głowę. – Jaki on jest?_

_- Kto? Regulus? Raczej denerwujący. Wiesz, ciągle domaga się czegoś, a jak tego nie zrobię, leci do mamy na skargę._

_- Aha…_

_- No i straszny z niego tchórz. Nie łamie żadnych zasad, bo boi się kary. Całe dnie przesiaduje w bibliotece, bo to pochwalają rodzice... No, ale brat to brat._

**Drugie wspomnienie:**

_Remus, James i Peter znów siedzą w przedziale Hogwart Ekspresu. Wygląda na to, że jadą do szkoły, by rozpocząć drugi rok nauki. Rozmowę o wakacjach nagle przerywa James:_

_- A gdzie Łapa?_

_- Nie wiem… Widzieliście go na peronie? – odpowiada Remus._

_- Ja widziałem. – Głos Petera jest cichy i jakby piskliwy. – Stał z matką i jeszcze jakimś chłopakiem, dość podobnym do niego._

_- To pewnie Regulus…_

_Jakby na zawołanie otwierają się drzwi i do przedziału wchodzi Syriusz. Za nim podąża jedenastolatek o podobnych rysach, dość długich, acz równo przyciętych czarnych włosach i w dopasowanej szacie._

_- No, kompania, poznajcie mojego brata, Regulusa – przedstawia go Syriusz z szerokim uśmiechem. Chłopiec mamrocze coś, co zapewne miało być powitaniem._

_- Nawet podobny do ciebie – stwierdza dyplomatycznie Peter._

_Nie jest to do końca zgodne z prawdą. Regulus jest dużo drobniejszy od swojego brata i ma kasztanowe oczy, a jego spojrzeniu brakuje swoistej pewności siebie i wyzywającego wyrazu, jaki zawsze gości w szarych oczach Syriusza. _

_Remus podsuwa się w stronę okna, by zrobić im miejsce. Starszy Black wydaje się tego nie zauważać._

_- No, to teraz zmiataj – głos Syriusza staje się chłodniejszy. – Narcyza będzie pewnie z innymi Ślizgonami, parę wagonów dalej._

_Regulus kiwa głową i wycofuje się na korytarz._

_- Puszczasz go samego do gniazda węży? – dziwi się Remus._

_- I tak tam trafi. To przecież Black. Jestem jedyną osobą w mojej rodzinie, która nie była Ślizgonem. I nie zapowiada się, by on także miał się wyłamać._

_- Chcesz powiedzieć, że on wierzy w te wszystkie bzdury o czystej krwi i wyższości czarodziejów nad mugolami? – pyta poważnie James._

_- Oczywiście. Próbowałem mu to wybić z głowy, ale to naprawdę trudne. Zwłaszcza, że on się boi trzcinki._

_- Czyli wierzy w to tylko dlatego, że każda myśl o sprzeciwie tłumiona jest laniem? – zastanawia się głośno Remus. Tylko on nie wydaje się uprzedzony do młodszego Blacka._

_- Właściwie to tak. Mówiłem wam, to straszny tchórz. – W głosie Syriusza wyraźnie słychać pogardę. _

**Trzecie wspomnienie:**

_Remus siedzi w bibliotece, skupiony na eseju. Wygląda na to, że jest na trzecim, może czwartym roku. Marszczy brwi, kiedy gwar wokół niego staje się głośniejszy. Prawie wszystkie krzesła przy stołach są zajęte. Naprzeciwko niego jest jeszcze wolne miejsce, znikające za stosem książek. Po chwili Regulus staje naprzeciwko Remusa i rzuca swoją torbę na podłogę. _

_- Lupin – zagaduje starszego kolegę nieśmiało._

_- Jasne, siadaj. – Chłopak podnosi głowę znad książek i uśmiecha się przyjacielsko. – Co tym razem? – Patrzy wymownie na wyjęty przez niego czysty kawałek pergaminu._

_- Historia. Palenie czarownic. Wiesz, znów mam problemy z interpretacjami._

_Remus kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem. Zerka na temat rozprawki i zaczyna mu tłumaczyć kolejne aspekty. Regulus wyraźnie nie potrafi się skupić, ale nie przerywa przez kilka minut. Potem opiera czoło na blacie i mamrocze:_

_- Chyba nie mam dziś do tego głowy._

_- Najwyraźniej. – Remus uśmiecha się pobłażliwie. – Każdy miewa gorsze dnie, Regulusie._

_Black patrzy na niego dziwnie._

_- Wiesz… nikt spoza Slytherinu nie mówi mi po imieniu._

_- A Syriusz?_

_- Och, on mnie nazywa „Mysikrólikiem"._

_Remus parska śmiechem._

_- Przeszkadza, że mówię ci po imieniu? – pyta, poważniejąc. – Skoro przebywam w towarzystwie dwóch Blacków, wołanie cię po nazwisku może być… dezorientujące – dodaje lżejszym tonem. _

_- Syriusza chyba tak nie wołasz._

_- Wołam, kiedy mnie zdenerwuje._

_Na tę wzmiankę oczy Regulusa wyraźnie ciemnieją. Remus to zauważa._

_- Znowu się pokłóciliście? – pyta z troską._

_- To nic takiego – zapewnia szybko młodszy chłopiec._

_- Mogę z nim porozmawiać._

_- Nie trzeba, dzięki. Tylko… - dodaje po chwili – gdybyś mógł mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego on mnie tak traktuje… Co ja mu zrobiłem?_

_- Trafiłeś do Slytherinu. I tak, to nie jest twoja wina, ale wiesz, jaki on jest: uparty, niezbyt tolerancyjny…_

_- Ciekawe, że to właśnie on uczył mnie tolerancji – prycha Regulus._

_- Jak to? – Remus jest wyraźnie zdziwiony._

_- Wiesz, że jestem za tym, by dbać o czystość krwi – zaczyna ostrożnie. – I nie myślę tak tylko dlatego, że rodzice wbijali nam to dość boleśnie do głów. Naprawdę nad tym się zastanowiłem i… W każdym razie, zaczęło się od tego, że kiedy miałem może sześć, siedem lat, byłem zdegustowany bezpodstawnym okrucieństwem na mugolach i stwierdziłem, że to też ludzie. I oberwałem. Syriusz często obrywał, ale ja nigdy. Pobiegłem do niego z płaczem, a on mi wytłumaczył, że zmuszanie kogoś do wyznawania swoich poglądów jest złe. I ja się z tym zgadzam całym sercem. On nigdy nie próbował mnie zmusić, bym zmienił swoją opinię. Owszem, dyskutowaliśmy o tym, nawet kłóciliśmy się, ale aż do waszego pierwszego roku w szkole nie narzucał mi swoich opinii. Do tego czasu nie byłem dla niego tylko „wstrętnym Ślizgonem"…_

_- Teraz też nie jesteś –wtrąca Remus._

_- Owszem, jestem. Dlaczego tak nagle zaczął mnie nienawidzić? Dlaczego zaczyna kłótnię, kiedy tylko spróbuję się do niego odezwać? Jesteśmy braćmi… Przepraszam, może nie powinienem tak mówić. Jesteście przyjaciółmi…_

_- Nie szkodzi, Regulusie, ja naprawdę nie uważam jego ani Jamesa za ideały. Wręcz przeciwnie, dostrzegam, że mają całkiem sporo wad. Co do twoich pytań – mogę tylko podejrzewać, że to przez wpływ środowiska, jak to się mówi. Odniosłem wrażenie, że zawsze był wyrodnym synem i czarną owcą w rodzinie, prawda?_

_- Może lepiej powiedzieć, że białą. – Obaj uśmiechają się na ten gorzki żart._

_- W każdym razie, on nie przepada za swoją rodziną. Podobnie jak Potterowie za Malfoyami i ich przyjaciółmi. Syriusz praktycznie jest częścią ich rodziny, rodziny Jamesa. A James ma na niego duży wpływ. Poza tym, twój brat lubi uważać wszystko za czarno-białe: albo się lubi Ślizgonów, albo nie._

_- Ale co mogę zrobić, by zechciał się do mnie odezwać?_

_- Naprawdę nie wiem. Przykro mi. Spróbuję z nim o tym porozmawiać…_

_- To raczej niewiele da._

_- Zawsze mogę spróbować._

_- Dzięki za pomoc. – Regulus uśmiecha się życzliwie, ale na jego twarzy odbija się znużenie. – I dzięki za to. – Wskazuje na leżący przed nim podręcznik do historii magii. – Choć niewiele to dzisiaj dało._

_Zgarnia swoje rzeczy do torby i odchodzi. Remus znów pochyla się nad swoim esejem. _

**Czwarte wspomnienie:**

_Huncwoci siedzą w milczeniu w dormitorium Gryffindoru, wszyscy czterej. Mają wyjątkowo poważne miny. Świadomość, że już za parę tygodni opuszczą bezpieczne mury szkoły i zostaną rzuceni na głęboką wodę, jest przytłaczająca. Przygnębiająca. Pogoda doskonale odzwierciedla ich nastrój. Deszcz zacina w czarne szyby, krople padają prawie poziomo. Wiatr wyje w załomach muru. _

_Syriusz podnosi głowę, gdy rozlega się stukanie, psujące rytm ulewy. Jednak żadne gałęzie nie sięgają tak wysoko, a ptaki w taką pogodę… To jest ptak, malutki, mniejszy od wróbla, z jaskrawą żółtą plamką na głowie. Siedzi na parapecie, przyszpilany wiatrem do szyby. _

_- Merlinie…_

_Syriusz zrywa się na nogi i otwiera gwałtownym szarpnięciem okno. Wiatr wpycha bezradne stworzenie do środka, prosto w jego ręce._

_- Idioto, chcesz się zabić? – woła chłopak, otaczając ptaka ciepłą klatką palców._

_Remus jednym ruchem różdżki zamyka okno, podczas gdy Syriusz siada na najbliższym łóżku. Ptak jest mokry i trzęsie się nieopanowanie. Chłopak przygląda mu się bezradnie._

_- Co ty sobie myślałeś? Nie, raczej w ogóle nie zadałeś sobie tego trudu!_

_James i Peter patrzą na niego w zdumieniu. Remus uśmiecha się lekko._

_- Syriuszu, puść go i pozwól mu mówić – mówi z rozbawieniem._

_Black sadza ptaka na łóżku obok siebie i patrzy, jak ten zamienia się w jego brata. James i Peter są jeszcze bardziej zdumieni. Remus posyła Regulusowi pokrzepiający uśmiech. Chłopak tego nie zauważa. Siedzi z pochyloną głową i zmarszczonym czołem._

_- Tak łatwo się domyślić? – pyta cicho. – Syriusz przecież wam nie mówił._

_- Łatwo zgadnąć, to prawda. – Remus kiwa głową. – Dlaczego tu przyleciałeś?_

_Regulus zaciska usta._

_- O co chodzi, Reg? – ponagla go z irytacją starszy brat._

_- Dajcie mi chwilkę – prosi bardzo cichym, nieszczęśliwym szeptem. _

_Czekają niecierpliwie. Wszyscy czterej wpatrują się w Regulusa, który jeszcze bardziej kuli się pod ich spojrzeniami. W końcu podciąga kolana pod brodę i otacza je rękami._

_- Syriuszu, jesteś moim bratem i dlatego uznałem, że powinieneś wiedzieć – zaczyna ostrożnie. – Zdecydowałem. Trzecia sobota po zakończeniu roku szkolnego – mówi pustym głosem._

_- Co? – Syriusz patrzy na niego, nie rozumiejąc. Nie zwraca uwagi na to, że Regulus mówi to z wyraźnym bólem i niechętnie._

_- Będzie jeszcze Severus, dwóch czy trzech Ślizgonów z klas owutemowych i jakiś chłopak z Durmstrangu. A, i Krukon z szóstego roku._

_- O czym ty do cholery mówisz? – Syrius podnosi głos. Zrywa się na nogi i staje przed młodszym bratem._

_- Stanę w Kręgu._

_- Nie! Oszalałeś?_

_- Wszyscy wiecie, w co wierzę. Nie widzę innej drogi._

_- Na głowę upadłeś?_

_- Syriuszu, uspokój się – odzywa się niepewnie Remus. Wciąż wpatruje się w Regulusa. _

_- A sądziłem, że choć ty wyjdziesz na ludzi! Wariacie, wiesz, że marnujesz sobie życie?_

_- Nie. Przemyślałem to. Chciałem tylko, żebyś wiedział. – Głos Regulusa nadal jest pusty._

_- Więc idź! No już! Wynoś się stąd!_

_- Syriuszu! – Remus nadal próbuje go powstrzymać, jednak jest już za późno._

_Młodszy Black kiwa pokornie głową i wychodzi. Syriusz jeszcze przez jakiś czas miota się po dormitorium. Jego wzrok pada na zegar; jest wpół do dwunastej w nocy. Chłopak wychodzi bez słowa, trzaskając drzwiami. James i Peter wymieniają zakłopotane spojrzenia. Remus podnosi się z westchnieniem. Szybkim krokiem opuszcza pokój i zbiega ze schodów._

_Syriusz siedzi przed kominkiem, wpatrując się w płomienie._

_- Syriuszu? – Remus siada na kanapie za nim. _

_- Dlaczego go nie powstrzymałeś? – Black odwraca się i rzuca mu mordercze spojrzenie. – Podobno jest twoim przyjacielem. Mogłeś coś zrobić!_

_- Jest także twoim bratem._

_- Nie jest!_

_- Syriuszu! Rodzina mogła się ciebie wyprzeć, ale co on, Regulus, ci zrobił? _

_- MI nic nie zrobił! Ale co zrobi jako śmierciojad? Nie wiesz? To cię oświecę: będzie mordował i torturował bogu ducha winnych ludzi!_

_Remus klęka obok niego, jednak nie dotyka go._

_- Odrzuciłeś go. A on bardzo się starał zyskać twoją akceptację – nie ustępuje._

_- Po kiego czorta mi akceptacja takiego węża? – Głos Syriusza staje się wręcz rozpaczliwy. _

_Remus otacza go ręką. Black po chwili opiera głowę na jego ramieniu._

- Wystarczy już tego. – Obok trójki przyjaciół pojawił się dorosły, już nawet posiwiały Remus i wyciągnął ich z myślodsiewni.

- Regulus przyjął Znak czy nie? – spytał natychmiast Ron.

- Jak na to zareagował Syriusz? – odezwała się jednocześnie Hermiona.

Remus bez słowa wrzucił do myślodsiewni kolejne wspomnienie i uczynił zachęcający gest. Przyjaciele pochylili się ponownie nad misą.

**Piąte wspomnienie:**

_Remus gotuje obiad w kuchence swojego domku w Londynie. Kroi cebulę, kiedy przerywa mu kołatanie do drzwi. Odkłada nóż, wyciera ręce o fartuch i idzie otworzyć. Wygląda na zdziwionego, kiedy staje oko w oko z Regulusem. Black jest bardzo spięty, ma podkrążone oczy i ściągniętą twarz. Gospodarz odsuwa się na bok, zapraszając go do środka._

_- Jest Syriusz? – pyta młodszy czarodziej na wstępie._

_- Jeszcze nie wrócił z pracy. Zaraz powinien być._

_Regulus kiwa głową. Remus przygląda mu się ze zmartwioną miną. _

_- Usiądź w salonie. Może chcesz herbaty? _

_- Nie trzeba, dzięki. Mogę na niego poczekać?_

_- Jasne. _

_Remus znika na chwilę w kuchni. Wraca bez fartucha i z czystymi rękoma. Bez słowa otwiera barek i nalewa im obu ognistej whisky. Regulus przyjmuje szklaneczkę z prawie niezauważalnym wahaniem. _

_Z korytarza dobiega ich odgłos otwieranego zamka i dość głośne kroki Syriusza, zmierzającego wprost do salonu._

_- Ty! – Staje jak wryty na widok brata. Jego spojrzenie przesuwa się na alkohol w ręku Regulusa. – Nie masz jeszcze siedemnastu lat!_

_Młodszy Black odstawia szklaneczkę na stolik do kawy i wstaje._

_- Myślisz, że jak masz ten tatuaż, to wszystko ci wolno? – pyta Syriusz z sarkazmem godnym Snape'a. – Masz go, prawda?_

_Regulus jeszcze niżej opuszcza głowę. Starszy brat chwyta go za lewą rękę i bezceremonialnie podwija rękaw jego koszuli, zrywając przy tym guzik mankietu i drąc materiał. Nie zwraca uwagi na wyraz twarzy chłopaka. Jego przedramię jest owinięte bandażami, ale mimo tego widać, że jest opuchnięte. Syriusz zaczyna zdzierać opatrunki, pomagając sobie paznokciami. Do oczu Regulusa napływają łzy bólu, a może upokorzenia. Remus to zauważa. Odpycha od niego starszego brata i staje między nimi._

_- Odbiło ci? – krzyczy na Syriusza. – Daj mu spokój!_

_- Idź powiadomić aurorów, Remusie – poleca mu starszy Black zadziwiająco spokojnym głosem._

_- Nie ma mowy. To twój brat!_

_- Już nie. _

_Remus odwraca się do Regulusa. Rzuca mu pytające spojrzenie, widząc, jak ten powoli odwija resztki bandaży. Mroczny Znak jest bardzo wyraźny, a skóra wokół niego czerwona i nabrzmiała. _

_- Dureń! – rzuca bezlitośnie Syriusz._

_- Idź na górę. Potem z tobą porozmawiam – rozkazuje mu Remus, nie odwracając się. _

_- Powiadomię aurorów._

_- Ani mi się waż! Odejdź stąd, ale już!_

_Syriusz bardzo niechętnie spełnia polecenie. Remus odwraca się do Regulusa. _

_- Przepraszam za jego zachowanie – mówi cicho, unikając wzroku Blacka._

_- To nie ty powinieneś przepraszać._

_- To ciebie zranił._

_- Do tego można przywyknąć. – Uśmiecha się krzywo i bardzo smutno. Wzdycha. – Chciałem się z nim pożegnać. Zakończyć to… z godnością. _

_- Przekażę mu._

_- Jeśli zechce tego słuchać. Pójdę już._

_- Możesz zostać na obiad._

_- Nie, nie chcę drażnić Syriusza. Żegnaj._

_Remus ściska go mocno i odprowadza do drzwi._

_- Trzymaj się, Mysikróliku._

Kiedy ponownie wynurzyli się z myślodsiewni, Harry czuł dławiącą gulę w gardle. Zerknął dyskretnie na przyjaciół. Ron miał zaciętą minę. Hermiona niezbyt skrycie ocierała łzy.

- Jak Syriusz zareagował na wieść o jego śmierci? – zapytał Remusa.

- Na pewno chcecie to zobaczyć? – Głos wilkołaka był zmęczony i wyblakły.

Wrzucił do misy następne wspomnienie.

- I… widziałeś go jeszcze kiedyś? – zapytała Hermiona drżącym głosem.

- Tak, ale… Dobrze, niech będzie. – Kolejna srebrna nitka wylądowała w myślodsiewni.

**Szóste wspomnienie:**

_Może o rok czy dwa starsi Remus i Syriusz siedzą w swoim domu przy angielskim śniadaniu. Na parapecie ląduje czarna sowa i puka dziobem w szybę. Remus wpuszcza ją do środka. Ptak rzuca kopertę na stół przy talerzu Syriusza. Nazwisko adresata i adres zapisane są dużymi, głęboko czarnymi literami. Syriusz odwraca kopertę i zerka na pieczęć. Jest czarna, z odciśniętym herbem Blacków. Czarodziej łamie ją i zaczyna czytać list. Remus podnosi się i zagląda mu przez ramię. Poznaje pismo Regulusa. Syriusz prawie natychmiast zakrywa treść. Zrywa się gwałtownie i siada na fotelu w salonie. Po jakimś czasie upuszcza kartkę i wychodzi z pomieszczenia._

_Remus znajduje go siedzącego na szczycie schodów, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Siada obok niego._

_- Co się stało? – pyta możliwie najłagodniej._

_- Reg nie żyje. On nie żyje, Remusie! Ale ze mnie dureń… _

_Twarz wilkołaka wykrzywia się na moment, jakby chciał wtrącić jakąś ironiczną uwagę, jednak prawie natychmiast się opanowuje. Remus otacza przyjaciela ramieniem. _

_- Cii… - szepce mu do ucha._

_- Myślałem, że chciał mnie przekonać do swoich racji, żebym powrócił do rodziny, a on… poszedł i się zabił! KRETYN! – zawył dziko. _

_- Uspokój się. – Remus wygląda na poważnie zaniepokojonego zachowaniem przyjaciela. Przysuwa się bliżej niego. Syriusz jednak nie płacze. Po prostu tak siedzą._

_Szczęk zamka w drzwiach. Do domu wchodzi James z Prorokiem Codziennym w ręku. Rozgląda się przez chwilę i wspina się na schody, nie zdejmując butów. Zatrzymuje się o parę stopni niżej, niż siedzą jego przyjaciele i kiwa im głową. Remus odpowiada mu tym samym._

_- Więc już wiecie? – pyta ponuro._

_- Że ten kretyn się zabił? Tak – odwarkuje Syriusz. _

_- W Proroku piszą, że to śmierciożercy go wykończyli…_

_- A skąd Prorok o tym wie?_

_- Podobno twoja matka im powiedziała. A ona dowiedziała się od waszego skrzata domowego._

_- Ona nie jest moją matką. A ja nie mam skrzata. – Syriusz zrywa się na nogi i znika za drzwiami sypialni. _

_- On bardzo się tym przejął? – pyta z niepokojem James._

_- Chyba się obwinia, że nie przekonał go do swoich racji. Uważa, że mógł zapobiec temu, co się stało. – Remus pociera czoło._

**Siódme wspomnienie:**

_Remus pije herbatę w salonie. Zegar pokazuje na wpół do jedenastej, kiedy rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi. Wilkołak odstawia kubek na stolik i idzie otworzyć. Na ganeczku stoi przemoknięty Regulus. Wygląda źle. Jest wychudzony, ma podkrążone oczy, a jego ruchy są nerwowe. Ręce mu drżą._

_- Witaj, Remusie. Mogę wejść?_

_- Oczywiście. – Starszy czarodziej patrzy na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem. – Usiądź w salonie, zaparzę ci herbaty. Nie, nic nie mów, to ci dobrze zrobi. _

_Regulus bez słowa spełnia polecenie. Wydaje się być bardzo zmęczony i zrezygnowany. Po jakimś czasie wraca Remus z parującym kubkiem i cukiernicą._

_- Syriusza nie ma. Wróci koło piątej…_

_- Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę się z nim spotkać. Pewnie znowu zareagowałby tak, jak ostatnio. Przyszedłem do ciebie._

_- W jakiej sprawie? – Remus zakłada nogę na nogę i przygląda mu się z zainteresowaniem. _

_- Powiem bez ogródek. Wydawało mi się, że Czarny Pan walczy o czystość krwi i popierałem go. Naprawdę uważałem, że on słusznie postępuje. Ale to szaleniec! Jemu już nie chodzi o czystą krew, on chce władzy dla siebie. Zabija teraz więcej zdrajców krwi niż mugolaków za to, że ośmielili się mu sprzeciwić. To nie ma sensu!_

_- Cieszę się, że wreszcie to zrozumiałeś – odpowiada Remus z gorzką satysfakcją._

_- Uważa się za sprytnego, Remusie, ale ja przechytrzyłem go. Odkryłem jego sekret. Źródło jego mocy. Jeśli je zniszczę, prawdopodobnie on upadnie. _

_- Co to jest? – Wilkołak wygląda na zaintrygowanego._

_- Nie… nie powiem ci. Zniszczę to. Już kończę przygotowania._

_- Ale…_

_- Może wtedy Syriusz przestanie widzieć we mnie tylko węża i podstępnego niemoralnego Ślizgona._

_- Chcesz to zrobić dla niego._

_- Tak. Chciałem, żebyś wiedział._

_- Teraz już wiem. I podziwiam cię, Regulusie. _

_Black uśmiecha się smutno._

_- Nie sądzę, byśmy się jeszcze kiedyś spotkali. A więc żegnaj. _

_- Do zobaczenia, Mysikróliku._

_Remus zbliża się do niego. _

_Wspomnienie rozmywa się._


	5. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział IV**

Kiedy wynurzyli się z myślodsiewni, Hermiona zaczęła łkać cicho w ramię pobladłego Rona. Harry zerknął na nich, usiłując przełknąć dławiącą go gulę, i odezwał się, by przerwać tę nieprzyjemną ciszę.

- Remusie, mówiłeś, że przyjaźnił się ze Snape'em. Nie było go w twoich wspomnieniach.

Wilkołak otrząsnął się z zamyślenia.

- Regulus był bardzo skryty, prawie nikomu nie mówił o swoich znajomych. A w rozmowach ze mną Severusa wspominał dość często. Poza tym, widziałem, jak uczyli się razem w bibliotece czy rozmawiali.

- Jeśli Snape naprawdę chciał zdradzić Dumbledore'a, myślisz, że mógł rzucić na Regulusa Imperio albo czymś go napoić, by zdobyć horkruks?

- Nie wiem, naprawdę. – Lupin przetarł twarz dłońmi. – Możliwe, że dał mu jakiś eliksir, ale wątpię, by Imperius na niego działał. Widzicie, Regulus może sprawiać wrażenie lizusa przymilającego się do osób, które mają władzę, ale tak naprawdę był inteligentny i miał dar przekonywania. Po prostu owijał sobie te osoby wokół palca.

- Jak to? – odezwał się Ron, podnosząc wzrok.

- Zyskiwał ich przyjaźń, by potem mieć oparcie. Był niezłym dyplomatą.

- To takie… ślizgońskie.

- Cóż, w końcu był Ślizgonem.

- A Ślizgonom nie przeszkadzało, że się z tobą przyjaźnił? – zapytała Hermiona, kiedy już odzyskała głos.

- Byłem Krukonem, to jeszcze akceptowali. O moim wilkołactwie wiedzieli tylko Huncwoci. I Regulus. Poza tym, Ślizgoni go szanowali, nawet ci starsi.

Harry nie słuchał, o czym mówili później. W myślach raz za razem oglądał wspomnienia Remusa. Syriusz… Jego zachowanie bolało. Chłopak nie oszukiwał się, wiedział, że jego ojciec chrzestny nie był ideałem, ale mimo wszystko nie spodziewał się, by był aż tak…

- Harry, wszystko w porządku?

Poderwał głowę, słysząc głos Hermiony.

- Co? A, tak. Pójdę już.

Pozostali w milczeniu patrzyli, jak wychodzi.

- Może… spróbuję z nim porozmawiać – zaproponowała nieśmiało Hermiona.

- Nie, ja to zrobię – oświadczył Remus, wstając, i wyszedł za Harrym. Dziewczyna spojrzała pytająco na Rona. Ten odwrócił wzrok.

Dopili herbatę w milczeniu i poczekali na Stforka, który przyszedł zebrać naczynia. Widać, że chciał bardzo gorliwie wypełniać polecenia Regulusa, gdyż wrócił po chwili, by zapytać, czy niczego więcej im nie potrzeba. Ron kazał mu odejść.

- No i co o tym myślisz? – zapytał, kiedy już byli sami.

- Nie wiem… Remus zdaje się mu ufać, ale to nie jest obiektywna opinia. W końcu byli przyjaciółmi, to oczywiste, że nie będzie podejrzewał Regulusa o nic złego.

- „O nic złego"? – prychnął ironicznie chłopak. – Przecież Remus wiedział, że on przyjął Znak.

- Ale znał go jako inną osobę. Prawdę mówiąc, w tych wspomnieniach wyglądał na zupełnie innego człowieka, niż śmierciożercy.

- Ale jednak był jednym z nich.

- Był. Tylko że to zupełnie do niego nie pasuje. Może dołączył do śmierciożerców, by ich zdradzić?

- To bez sensu, dać się napiętnować tylko po to, by…

- To ślizgońskie.

- Większość śmierciożerców była Ślizgonami – powiedział Ron bardziej do siebie, niż do niej. – Wszyscy popierają Voldemorta…

- Skąd to wiesz?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

- No skąd? Przecież nie znasz wszystkich. Żadnego z nich nie znasz wystarczająco dobrze, by tak ich osądzać.

- Znamy Malfoya.

- A on oczywiście doskonale świadczy o ogóle? – sarknęła.

- Miona, nie chcę się z tobą kłócić, ale naprawdę nie mogę mu zaufać.

- Nie proszę cię o to! Wystarczy, że będziesz go tolerował, a nie obrażał za jego plecami.

- Nie obrażam go za jego plecami – zaprotestował. – Właściwie, to nigdy nie sądziłem, że będzie mi żal śmierciojada.

- Wciąż go uważasz przede wszystkim za śmierciożercę. Ten człowiek sam jeden zdobył horkruks.

- Nie mamy co do tego pewności, nie?

- Ale prawdopodobieństwo jest duże, zwłaszcza że we wspomnieniach pochodzących przecież z tamtego okresu już mówił, że „odkrył wielki sekret Voldemorta".

- No tak.

Remus znalazł Harry'ego w saloniku piętro niżej. Tutaj, mimo blasku słońca, napływającego przez duże okno, w połowie przysłonięte kotarą, atmosfera była znacznie chłodniejsza. Ciemne, prawie czarne drewno wyparło przyjemną dla oka złocistość dębu, a na ścianach wisiały poznaczone plamami lustra w srebrnych, pokrytych patyną ramach. Wilkołak poczuł, że tu odbywały się bardziej oficjalne spotkania za czasów świetności rodu Black.

Harry właśnie nalał sobie kieliszek starego wina, które znalazł w barku. Remus popatrzył na niego krytycznie. Był chudy, jak zawsze, ale teraz do tego dokładała się niezdrowa bladość cery i zamglone spojrzenie.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał mężczyzna, siadając na fotelu prawie że naprzeciw niego.

Chłopak popatrzył na niego smutno.

- To boli, wiesz?

Remus westchnął, ale się nie odezwał.

- Znaczy, nie uważałem Syriusza za ideał, widziałem we wspomnieniu Snape'a, co on i mój ojciec robili w szkole, ale nigdy nie sądziłem, że dla swojego brata mógł być taki…

- Chłodny? Obojętny?

- Okrutny.

- Harry, to nie było okrucieństwo.

- Jak to nie? W ogóle się do niego nie odzywał, wrzeszczał na niego, kiedy Regulus szukał u niego wsparcia.

- Musisz pamiętać, że wiele z tego było dyplomacją. Syriusz, choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, miał w sobie trochę ze Ślizgonów. Ze względu na jego nazwisko, trochę czasu minęło, nim Gryfoni w pełni go zaakceptowali. Po prostu musiał pokazywać na każdym kroku niechęć do Ślizgonów i to, że był naprawdę zbuntowany przeciw własnej rodzinie. Gdyby nie był Huncwotem, stałby się odludkiem.

- Z kolei dla Regulusa Syriusz był plamą na rodzinnym honorze, więc on też w towarzystwie Ślizgonów był dla niego niemiły, tak?

- Dokładnie. Myślę, że Regulusa kosztowało to znacznie więcej, niż Syriusza…

Przez jakiś czas panowało milczenie.

- Nadal nie mogę zrozumieć, jak mogliście zaufać temu szczurowi – mruknął Harry.

- Glizdogonowi? Teraz sam się nad tym zastanawiam, ale wtedy był tylko małym pulchnym chłopcem, który podziwiał nas, Huncwotów, i który za wszelką cenę chciał stać się jednym z nas.

- I zaakceptowaliście takiego lizusa?

- Każdy z nas był dobry w czym innym. Syriusz i James to prawdziwi Gryfoni, odważni, silni, zresztą, obaj mieli potężny potencjał magiczny. Ja szukałem przydatnych zaklęć i eliksirów, czasem informacji o magicznych stworzeniach, pozostali te informacje wykorzystywali.

- A Glizdogon?

- Nadawał się do mrówczej roboty. Prawdę mówiąc, to chyba on wykonał najwięcej pracy przy tworzeniu naszej mapy. W swojej szczurzej postaci mógł się wcisnąć wszędzie, dzięki czemu poznaliśmy wiele tajemnic zamku. No i często wykonywał mniej wdzięczne zajęcia. Nie narzekał, bardzo pragnął móc się nazywać jednym z nas. Oprócz udziału w żartach, otrzymywał od nas swego rodzaju ochronę przed zapędami innych żartownisiów. Sam byłby łatwym celem, ale Huncwoci cieszyli się niejakim szacunkiem.

- Tchórz…

- Puchoni są przede wszystkim pracowici i cierpliwi. I lojalni. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Po części dlatego mu zaufaliśmy.

- No tak, był lojalny, tylko nie dla was – prychnął chłopak.

- Harry, teraz, z perspektywy czasu, łatwo jest go oceniać. Gdyby ktoś ci powiedział, że. Ron zdradzi twój największy sekret dla Voldemorta, uwierzyłbyś mu?

- Oczywiście, że nie!

- Dlaczego? Przecież Ron jest czystej krwi, jeśli pokaże Voldemortowi, że nienawidzi mugolaków, ten nic nie zrobi jego rodzinie, a przynajmniej jemu.

- Ron nie jest taki.

- Nie będziesz tego wiedział, dopóki nie odczujesz tego na własnej skórze. Może się okazać, że będzie szukał potęgi. W końcu zawsze żył w cieniu starszych braci i ciebie. Harry, bynajmniej cię nie namawiam, byś przestał mu ufać. Chcę, żebyś zrozumiał, kim był dla nas Glizdogon. Nawet byśmy nie pomyśleli, że…

Remus urwał. Harry podążył za jego spojrzeniem.

Pośrodku pomieszczenia stał patronus-łania. Chłopak przez chwilę podziwiał smukłe srebrzyste zwierzę. Efekt został perfidnie zepsuty przez jego głos – głos Severusa Snape'a:

- Stforek powiedział Belli, że się tu ukrywacie. Macie jakiś kwadrans, później Czarny Pan zaatakuje. Nie spieprzcie tego, to nie czas na gryfońską głupotę.

Patronus rozpłynął się w powietrzu, jednak obaj czarodzieje jeszcze przez jakiś czas patrzyli w miejsce, gdzie stał, zszokowani. W końcu Harry przeniósł wzrok na Remusa.

- Ty też to widziałeś? – Wilkołak skinął głową. – I słyszałeś?

- Harry, nie mamy czasu…

- Więc mu ufasz?

- Nie! Oczywiście, że nie. Ale nie mam zamiaru ryzykować. Powiedz Hermionie i Ronowi, ja skoczę po Regulusa.

Snape mieszał eliksir miarowymi ruchami. Trzy razy w prawo, trzy sekundy przerwy, trzy razy w lewo. Przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się ciszą i spokojem. Jego laboratorium znajdowało się w dość oddalonym od głównych pomieszczeń skrzydle Malfoy Manor. Nie było zbyt duże, ale za to doskonale wyposażone. Trzeba było przyznać, że Czarny Pan dbał o swojego prywatnego Mistrza Eliksirów.

Tak, już ten tytuł stawiał go ponad pozostałymi śmierciożercami. Mógł z łatwością wymigać się od uczestnictwa w torturach czy atakach, nie musiał bez przerwy nosić tych ohydnych szat, które praktycznie stanowiły umundurowanie sług Czarnego Pana, a przede wszystkim miał większą swobodę niż inni. Czerwcowe wydarzenia (jak je zawsze nazywał w myślach) tylko umocniły jego pozycję. Zauważył, że Czarny Pan zaczął pytać go o opinie na różne tematy, zapewnił mu wszystkie racjonalne wygody, a jego słowo stawiał nawet ponad słowo Bellatrix Lestrange, swojej najwierniejszej popleczniczki.

Słowo Severusa Snape'a, zdrajcy. Co za cudowna ironia… Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł nagły przypływ obrzydzenia do samego siebie. Czarnego Pana zdradził ponad siedemnaście lat temu, wierząc, że postępuje dobrze. Dumbledore'a zdradzał właśnie teraz, godząc się na te wszystkie wyróżnienia i zaszczyty, jakie go spotykały. Tym razem nie wierzył już w nic.

Nie był pewien, czy można to było nazwać wyrzutami sumienia. Severus Snape nigdy przecież nie miał sumienia. Nie kierował się emocjami czy uczuciami, a żelazną logiką i rozsądkiem. Mimo to czuł się okropnie.

W obecnej sytuacji mógłby być szpiegiem idealnym. Znał przecież wszystkie zamiary Czarnego Pana – nawet te niewyjawione jeszcze pozostałym śmierciożercom. Jednak wiedział, że Minerwa, która teraz przewodziła Zakonowi Feniksa, prędzej by go zabiła gołymi rękami, niż uwierzyła w podawane przez niego informacje. Czy oni naprawdę nie rozumieli, że nie dano mu wyboru? Że Albus musiał zginąć? Że to, co zrobił, prawdopodobnie ocaliło Dracona? Snape znał chłopaka – to nie był morderca. To dobry dzieciak…

Być może Mistrz Eliksirów zbyt dobrze udawał. Zbyt dobrze okazywał zupełny brak skruchy i goryczy po śmierci dyrektora. Wtedy sądził, że przede wszystkim powinien nie narażać niczym Czarnemu Panu. Teraz stwierdził, że czarnoksiężnik był zbyt nieobliczalny, by zdrajca był przy nim bezpieczny – lepiej mu było jakoś przekonać McGonagall, że może być lojalny dla Jasnej Strony. No, ale to już przeszłość, której on nie zmieni.

Wzmocnił ogień pod warzonym eliksirem. Płynny Cruciatus. To chyba gorsze od zaklęcia. Zwłaszcza, że Snape ulepszył recepturę, dodając parę składników, które nie pozwalały ofierze stracić przytomności (co czasem się zdarzało przy starszej wersji). W dodatku po tym nie traciło się też zmysłów; szaleństwo czy śmierć nie były drogą ucieczki. Okropność.

Z korytarza dobiegł go syk Nagini i szelest szat. Westchnął. Jeśli Czarny Pan pofatygował się do niego osobiście, to musiało być coś naprawdę ważnego. Po chwili czarnoksiężnik wszedł do laboratorium. Snape pochylił głowę w ukłonie. Czerwone oczy zlustrowały jego postać oraz składniki i utensylia pedantycznie rozłożone na stole, po czym Czarny Pan powiedział:

- Mam dla ciebie bardzo pomyślne wieści, Severusie. Szpieg Belli powiedział nam, gdzie przebywa Potter. Chcę, żebyś towarzyszył mi, kiedy rozpoczniemy atak. – Widząc minę Snape'a, dodał obłudnie: – czyżbym cię zaskoczył, Severusie?

- To było odrobinę niespodziewane, mój panie – wykrztusił po chwili. _Cholera._

- Przyznaję, że dla mnie również. Nie sądziłem, że chłopak będzie na tyle głupi, by powrócić na Grimmauld Place, kiedy dom nie jest już chroniony Fideliusem. Daję ci dwadzieścia minut na przygotowanie się – z tymi słowami odwrócił się, powiewając szatą, a drzwi zamknęły się za nim.

_Cholera._

Nawet ten chłopak nie był na tyle głupi, by się tam pchać bez powodu. Co więc tam robił? Nieważne, nie czas na rozmyślania. Snape miał ogromną ochotę pozostawić go jego własnemu losowi, by zrozumiał, jak idiotycznie postąpił, ale… Właśnie, to był syn Lily. I Jamesa Świętego Pottera. Ale przede wszystkim Lily. A on jej obiecał. Złożył przysięgę, że będzie chronił to dziecko, kiedy jej zabraknie. Nie spodziewał się, że dojdzie do czegoś takiego.

Co mógł zrobić w dwadzieścia minut? Nawet jeśli ich ostrzeże, to czy zdołają zniknąć? Lepsze to, niż nic. Z okropnym przeczuciem, że to się źle skończy również dla niego, posłał patronusa do domu Blacków.

- _Snape_ nas ostrzegł? Dajcie spokój! Pewnie chce nas stąd wywabić, żebyśmy wpadli prosto w łapy śmierciojadów. – Ron zaczął wymachiwać rękoma dla zaakcentowania swoich słów.

- Przecież nie może wiedzieć, dokąd się teleportujemy – zauważyła Hermiona. – Jako Strażnik Tajemnicy na pewno przekazał Voldemortowi adres. Jaki sens miałoby ostrzeganie nas?

- Żaden, więc po co to zrobił? – dorzucił swoje Harry.

- Czy nie możemy zastanowić się nad tym gdzieś indziej? – przerwał im Regulus, nerwowo miętosząc mankiety szaty. – Jeśli opuścimy na chwilę ten dom, nic się nie stanie. Potem możemy tu wrócić.

Lupin skinął głową i stanął tak, jakby przygotowywał się do wygonienia młodzieży z saloniku, niczym owczarek zaganiający owce. Wkrótce znaleźli się w ogrodzie, skąd co prawda nie można było się deportować, lecz świstokliki działały. Remus poprawił chwyt na swojej walizce, którą złapał po drodze, i wyciągnął z jej zewnętrznej kieszeni niewielką książkę adresową, oprawioną w skaj. Był to świstoklik do jego mieszkania w Rickmond. Pytanie Regulusa, czy tam będzie czekał na nich Syriusz, zostało zignorowane.

Wylądowali przed niczym niewyróżniającą się szeregówką z czerwonej cegły. Wzdłuż krawężnika stał rząd niezbyt drogich samochodów, w szybach których odbijało się sierpniowe słońce. Lupin skierował się do białych drzwi po lewej, oddzielonych od ulicy malutkim ogródkiem, zarośniętym zdziczałymi różami, oraz rosnącą na chodniku czereśnią. Krzewy były obsypane szkarłatnymi kwiatami, dziwnie niepasującymi do szarego miasta.

- Mieszkasz tu z Syriuszem, prawda? – dopytywał się Regulus, drepcząc za wilkołakiem po betonowych płytach. – On uwielbia róże, zwłaszcza te ciemnoczerwone…

Lupin machnął ręką, próbując go od siebie odegnać. Black bynajmniej się tym nie przejął. Prawie deptał mu po piętach, próbując się przecisnąć bliżej drzwi.

- Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek nas się tu spodziewał – oświadczył Remus, przekręcając klucz w zamku i wprowadzając ich do środka.

Dom był urządzony w jasnej, kremowej tonacji. Wąski korytarz, wyłożony kawową wykładziną prowadził wprost do ciasnej kuchenki. Z lewej strony znajdowały się drzwi do salonu połączonego z jadalnią. Z prawej przy ścianie pięły się strome schody. Jedynymi mocniejszymi akcentami były ciemnobrązowa poręcz balustrady oraz wieszak w tym samym kolorze, wiszący na ścianie. Mimo wszystko, wnętrze było raczej mdłe, choć bardzo jasne.

- Cóż, rozgośćcie się. – Remus rozłożył bezradnie ręce. – Możecie tu zostać, jak długo będziecie chcieli.

Nie czekając na dalsze zaproszenie, udali się do salonu. Dopiero tutaj dało się zauważyć, że na dom rzucono zaklęcia powiększające wnętrze. Pomieszczenie było bardzo przestronne. Przy oknie wychodzącym na ulicę stała sofa i dwa fotele do kompletu, dość proste, ale niebrzydkie. Otaczały ratanowy stolik o szklanym blacie, nieco zakurzonym – widać było, że Lupin od dłuższego już czasu tu nie zaglądał.

Naprzeciwko sofy znajdował się kominek z piaskowca, na okapie stało parę magicznych fotografii – Syriusz i Remus w szkolnych szatach; znowu oni, tym razem ubrani elegancko, a przy nich uśmiechnięty James i Lily w sukni ślubnej…

Mniej więcej pośrodku pomieszczenia stał stół otoczony sześcioma krzesłami. Dalsze kąty zastawione były regałami – Remus posiadał całkiem pokaźną biblioteczkę, zwłaszcza że książki były zmniejszone zaklęciem, by zajmowały mniej miejsca. Spomiędzy regałów wyglądały szklane drzwi do oranżerii.

Ron i Hermiona zajęli sofę, Harry i Regulus – fotele. Black podciągnął kolana pod brodę.

- Kiedy Syriusz wróci? – zapytał cicho, głosem znudzonego dziecka.

- Naprawdę nie wiem. – Lupin zmarkotniał. – Może chcecie herbaty?

- Wydaje mi się, że mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż herbata – mruknął Ron. – Nasze wszystkie rzeczy zostały na Grimmauld Place.

- Naprawdę doceniamy twoją gościnę, Remusie – weszła mu w słowo dziewczyna. – Ale jeśli nie było ataku, chcielibyśmy możliwie najszybciej tam wrócić.

- Mógłbym polecieć tam i sprawdzić, czy to nie był fałszywy alarm. – Regulus dźwignął się z fotela. – Teleportacja raczej nie wchodzi w grę. Mogli rzucić zaklęcia śledzące na otoczenie.

- Dobrze, leć. – Remus przetarł dłońmi twarz. Widać było, że jest zmęczony.

- Ale… jeśli Syriusz w tym czasie wróci, niech na mnie zaczeka, dobrze?

Kiedy skinęli głowami, Regulus zamienił się w malutkiego ptaka z żółtą plamką na główce i wyleciał przez uchylony lufcik.

- Naprawdę możecie tu zamieszkać, jeśli się okaże, że Kwatera Główna… - zaczął Remus.

- Dziękujemy, ale nie sądzę, by to był dobry pomysł. – Harry zmienił nieco pozycję. – Jeśli zostaniemy przez dłuższy czas w jednym miejscu, Voldemort nas znajdzie.

- Nie sądzę, by Voldemort wiedział o tym miejscu. Ten dom znajduje się w mugolskiej dzielnicy, i choć jest zarejestrowany w Ministerstwie, najwyraźniej o nim zapomniano. Nie mieliśmy tu żadnej kontroli tajności, odkąd się wprowadziliśmy. W czasie poprzedniej wojny służył za pomniejszą bazę Zakonu.

- Jeśli uważasz, że nie ściągniemy na ciebie zbyt dużego niebezpieczeństwa… - Hermiona zawiesiła znacząco głos.

- Nawet jeśli, z chęcią dla was zaryzykuję.

- Nie, to nie jest dobry pomysł – zaoponował Harry.

- Musimy mieć jakąś stałą „bazę". Nie możemy ciągle się przemieszczać – sprzeciwiała się dziewczyna. – Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Gdzie będziemy nocować? W namiocie? Lato się kończy, wkrótce zaczną się deszcze…

- Hermiona ma rację – poparł ją Ron.

- Dla mnie to naprawdę żaden kłopot – dodał Lupin.

- Możemy się nad tym zastanowić, kiedy Regulus wróci? Od niego sporo… - urwał.

Dzwonek do drzwi zaskoczył ich wszystkich. Odwiedziny były ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej się spodziewali, a zwłaszcza składane przez gości uprzejmych na tyle, by zadzwonić. Lupin jednak zdecydował się otworzyć. Uchylił drzwi i zamarł.

Na wysokości jego wzroku znajdowała się niezdrowo blada twarz, okolona przetłuszczonymi czarnymi włosami. Twarz wyrażająca zniecierpliwienie, lekki niepokój, a po chwili zaskoczenie. Twarz bez wątpienia należąca do Severusa Snape'a.

Lupin zatrzasnął drzwi i oparł się o nie, oddychając głęboko. Z salonu wysunął się Harry z różdżką w dłoni.

- Kto…?

- Chyba widziałem Snape'a.

Kolejny dzwonek, tym razem jakby bardziej natarczywy, powstrzymał pytanie Harry'ego. Chłopak uniósł różdżkę i skinął głową.

Kiedy drzwi otworzył mu Lupin, Severus Snape był pełen najgorszych przeczuć. Jednak nie znał żadnego innego miejsca, gdzie byłby choć przez jakiś czas względnie bezpieczny. Prawdę mówiąc, tego miejsca też nie znał. Jaką miał pewność, że osoba, która podsunęła mu myśl o tym domku na przedmieściach Londynu, nie chciała wprowadzić go w zasadzkę? Ale przecież – po pierwsze – wyczuwał jej zamiary, a nie śmierdziało w nich podstępem, a po drugie tylko jeden czarodziej potrafił skontaktować się z nim telepatycznie na taką odległość. Był to jedyny człowiek, któremu Snape ufał bezwarunkowo. Jeśli on twierdził, że to dobra kryjówka, Mistrz Eliksirów gotów był mu uwierzyć. No, dobrze, ale ten człowiek przecież nie żył!

Snape był wściekły na siebie, że działał bez zastanowienia. Jednak teraz było już za późno na odwrót. Z oddali dobiegły go stłumione odgłosy aportacji. Śmierciożercy deptali mu po piętach. Dom Lupina prawie na pewno miał jakieś zaklęcia ochronne, a nawet jeśli nie, nie wyróżniał się zbytnio spośród mugolskich zabudowań. Klnąc pod nosem, Snape zadzwonił ponownie.

Drzwi otworzyły się i Mistrz Eliksirów wkroczył do ciasnego przedpokoju. W następnej chwili uderzyło w niego silne zaklęcie oszałamiające.


	6. Rozdział 5

Prezent noworoczny dla Euniki (której dziękuję za kopnięcie mnie, bym wkleiła kolejny rozdział). A Pogrzebacz dedykuję Jod.

**

* * *

**

**Rozdział V**

- Zastanawiam się, czy to był dobry pomysł – odezwał się Harry, odstawiając kubek z herbatą na szklany blat stolika.

- Co konkretnie? – Lupin wyczuł, że nie chodzi o Snape'a.

- Wysłanie Mysikrólika, by się rozejrzał.

- Sam o to poprosił.

- I to mnie martwi.

- Harry, Regulus zawsze jest bardzo ostrożny, nic mu się nie stanie.

- Nie martwię się _o niego._ Chodzi mi raczej o to, że może planować powrócenie do Voldemorta.

- Naprawdę nie sądzę. Znam go dobrze.

- _Znałeś_ go dobrze – poprawił go Ron. – Zgadzam się z Harrym. Regulus ma Mroczny Znak, a śmierciożercą być się nie przestaje.

- Przecież Regulus zdobył horkruks. Nie sądzę, by Voldemort przyjął go po tym z otwartymi ramionami.

- Remus ma rację – opowiedziała się po jego stronie Hermiona. – Regulus jest zbyt inteligentny, by myśleć, że może się spodziewać ciepłego przyjęcia.

- To szaleniec – prychnął Ron. – Kompletnie nieprzewidywalny. Nie możesz określić, co zrobi.

Remus zmarszczył czoło. Hermiona popatrzyła na niego z troską.

- Nie przejmuj się, poradzi sobie.

- Oby.

- Zastanówmy się lepiej, co zrobić ze Snape'em. – Ron rzucił wymowne spojrzenie w stronę przywiązanego do krzesła Mistrza Eliksirów, wciąż nieprzytomnego.

- Nie wypuścimy go, bo znowu zostaniemy bez dachu nad głową – zastanawiał się głośno Harry. – Ale z przetrzymywaniem go tutaj będą pewne kłopoty. – Zerknął niepewnie na Lupina. Ten skinął głową.

- Najlepiej by było oddać go w ręce Aurorów w służbie Zakonu.

- Czy ja wiem… - Ron potarł szczękę. – Może dałoby się go jakoś wykorzystać?

- Co masz na myśli?

- Jakby nie patrzeć, Mistrz Eliksirów mógłby nam się przydać. Właściwie to nie tylko nam, Zakonowi również. Wiem, że Hermiona będzie w stanie uwarzyć prostsze mikstury, ale dobrze by było mieć też dostęp do tych bardziej zaawansowanych. Inna sprawa, czy nas nie potruje. Gdybyśmy tylko mogli upewnić się co do jego lojalności…

Harry przyjrzał się przyjacielowi uważnie. Ron mówił takim tonem, jak wtedy, gdy uczył go grać w szachy, kiedy powtarzał raz po raz, by korzystał ze wszystkich możliwości swoich pionków i figur. Z podkreśleniem na „wszystkich". Mimo że hogwarcki mistrz szachowy rzadko się odzywał, kiedy trzeba było podjąć decyzje w rzeczywistości, jego sugestie były przemyślane i całkiem wartościowe.

- Zgadzam się z Ronem – orzekł. – Snape może się okazać użyteczny.

- A jak go przekonamy do współpracy? – zapytała z zaciekawieniem Hermiona.

- Sądzę, że łatwiej będzie się nad tym zastanowić, kiedy już z nim porozmawiamy – stwierdził Ron pewnie, rozpierając się na sofie obok Hermiony.

- A co z Regulusem? Remusie, wspomniałeś, że był przyjacielem profesora Snape'a – zastanowiła się głośno dziewczyna.

- Ciekawe, jak zareaguje na jego widok – mruknął Harry.

- Twój dom nie ma Fideliusa? – Głos Pottera nie był pierwszą rzeczą, którą chciał usłyszeć zaraz po obudzeniu. Zwłaszcza, kiedy towarzyszył temu potworny ból głowy. Co się stało? Przecież się nie upił na tyle, by… Potrząsnął głową, otwierając oczy.

Przede wszystkim zauważył, że nie mógł się ruszyć. Siedział sztywno, jakby był przywiązany do krzesła. Po chwili stwierdził, że rzeczywiście był przywiązany do krzesła. _Cudownie. _Rozejrzał się szybko. Znajdował się w niewielkim pokoju dziennym, o kremowych tapetach, złoconych karniszach i ciężkich jasnych zasłonach, związanych dużymi frędzlami. Jego krzesło stało na samym środku, między stolikiem do kawy przykrytym białą serwetą a kominkiem okolonym jasnym kamieniem. Gdzieś z tyłu kilka osób prowadziło ożywioną dyskusję.

- Nie, nie ma, Syriusz był Strażnikiem – odparł zdenerwowany Lupin. – Co chcesz z nim zrobić? – Snape domyślił się, że chodziło o niego.

- Chciałbym, by wymierzono mu sprawiedliwość.

„Potter, jak zawsze szlachetny Gryfon" – zadrwił w myślach.

- Pamiętasz, co się stało z Peterem?

- Pamiętam! Ale ten morderca…

- James! – tego głosu Snape nie rozpoznał, choć brzmiał bardzo znajomo.

- JEST mordercą. Nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać. – Weasley?

- Ron, uspokój się. – Granger? Snape zaryzykował rzut okiem przez ramię.

- Obudził się – stwierdził ten nierozpoznany głos i ciemnowłosy czarodziej, aż nazbyt przypominający Blacka podszedł do Mistrza Eliksirów. – Severus. – Jego twarz jaśniała uśmiechem.

Snape zamrugał. Tak… To z pewnością był Regulus Black. Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się odrobinę drwiąco. Czyli przeczucia go nie myliły…

- Witaj, Regulusie.

- Dobrze cię znów widzieć, Severusie. – W głosie Blacka brzmiała wyraźna radość.

Ron poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś rękę i tylko ona powstrzymywała go od odepchnięcia na bok Blacka i powiedzenia temu zdrajcy, co o nim myśli. Kiedy trochę ochłonął, zauważył, że między czarodziejami działo się coś dziwnego. Wpatrywali się w sobie w oczy, a na ich twarzach odmalowywały się przeróżne emocje (choć Mistrz Eliksirów usilnie, acz nieskutecznie starał się ukryć swoje), zupełnie jak w trakcie rozmowy, lecz żaden z nich się nie odezwał czy nawet nie otworzył ust.

Wpierw Regulus wydawał się rozradowany, jednak Snape'owi bardzo szybko udało się zapanować nad zaskoczeniem (które było o wiele mniejsze, niż się spodziewał) i przybrać kamienną maskę. Chłopak skupił się na Regulusie. Ten zmarszczył brwi, a jego twarz wyrażała zawód i smutek. W oczach Snape'a odbiło się wahanie.

Harry zerknął przez ramię na Lupina i Hermionę. Remus ogarnął scenę kolejnym krótkim spojrzeniem i chwycił Regulusa za ramię.

- Wystarczy już tego.

Czarodzieje przerwali kontakt wzrokowy. Snape rzucił gospodarzowi pogardliwe spojrzenie. Fakt, że był przywiązany do krzesła, zepsuł nieco efekt.

- Czego chcesz, Lupin? – syknął. W następnej chwili poczuł różdżkę rudzielca na swoim gardle. – Ostrożnie z tym, Weasley!

- Bo co, Snape? Nie jesteśmy już w szkole, nie możesz mi rozkazywać.

- Uważaj, Weasley, pewność siebie zgubiła niejednego.

- Po co tu przyszedłeś? Coś trudno mi uwierzyć, że wyrzuty sumienia kazały ci oddać się w nasze ręce.

- Remus, przestań! – Okrzyk Regulusa został całkowicie zignorowany.

- Teraz co? Zamierzasz wziąć przykład ze swojego drogiego przyjaciela i wykorzystać swoją przewagę? Droga wolna.

- Dlaczego by nie. Na nic więcej nie zasługujesz. – Weasley stanął obok Lupina. – Mów, czego tu szukasz.

Snape zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. Musiał przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy nie znalazł się w podobnej sytuacji. Nigdy nie był tak całkowicie… bezbronny. Rzeczywiście, był zdany na łaskę, a raczej niełaskę Pottera. Po czerwcowych wydarzeniach mógł nawet nie marzyć o uprzejmym zaproszeniu na herbatkę. Jeszcze raz omiótł pomieszczenie wzrokiem. Stolik, sofa, fotel, doniczka na okapie kominka, polerowany na złoto zestaw do czyszczenia paleniska… Pogrzebacz!

Zerknął na Regulusa, przyglądającego się temu wszystkiemu ze zdenerwowaniem. „Rusz się! No, nie stój tak!" – warknął w myślach, choć nie liczył na pomyślny rezultat – Regulus swój przenikliwy wzrok wbijał w oczy Pottera.

- Snape, ostrzegam, zaczynamy tracić cierpliwość – dobiegły go słowa Lupina. Wzruszył ramionami. Weasley uniósł różdżkę i otworzył usta. W tej samej chwili mosiężny pogrzebacz spadł na jego wyciągniętą dłoń. _Nareszcie!_ Rudzielec upuścił różdżkę i przycisnął do piersi prawą rękę, sycząc z bólu.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? – wrzasnęła Granger. Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

- Regulusie, ten człowiek zabił Albusa Dumbledore'a – zaczął Lupin ze względnym opanowaniem.

- Nadal jest człowiekiem. – Tak, Regulusa niełatwo było przegadać. – Dzięki niemu żyjecie.

- O ile to był jego patronus – odparł z powątpiewaniem Weasley.

- Był.

Snape chrząknął znacząco. Wszyscy zwrócili się w jego stronę.

- Pytam dla formalności: istnieje cokolwiek, co spowoduje, że mi uwierzycie? – Jego głos ociekał sarkazmem.

Lupin zniknął na chwilę, po czym pojawił się z niewielką buteleczką w dłoni.

- Veritaserum.

- Jesteście przygotowani, jak widzę. Niech będzie.

Lupin porozumiał się wzrokiem z Potterem. Ten skinął głową, patrząc na Snape'a uważnie, ale jakby bez… obrzydzenia? Nienawiści?

Twarz Mistrza Eliksirów nie wyrażała niczego, jednak sytuacja coraz mniej mu się podobała. Wbrew swoim oczekiwaniom, nie został rozwiązany. Lupin przytknął mu buteleczkę do ust i przechylił mocno. Snape odruchowo przełknął jej zawartość, czując, jak wąska strużka spływa mu po brodzie. Natychmiast poczuł znajomy szum w głowie.

- Pytajcie.

- Dlaczego tu jesteś? – Pierwszy: Potter.

- Muszę się ukryć. Śmierciożercy mnie ścigają. Odkryli, że szpiegowałem. Kara za zdradę… - Snape przełknął ślinę. Nienawidził tego uczucia.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie mieszkam? – Lupin. Złe pytanie. Snape napiął mięśnie, kiedy poczuł ostry ból. – Jak tu trafiłeś? – Wilkołak w porę zmienił pytanie.

- Zobaczyłem to miejsce w myślach tuż przed teleportacją. Nie mogłem zmienić kursu. Nie wiedziałem, kto tu mieszka. Regulus podsunął mi obraz. – Pięknie. Nie chciał, żeby dowiedzieli się o ich więzi.

- Później to wyjaśnię. Jeśli chcecie dowiedzieć się czegoś o Dumbledorze, nie marnujcie czasu – wtrącił się Black. Snape przyjrzał mu się uważniej, próbując zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Na próżno.

- Dlaczego zamordował pan Albusa Dumbledore'a? – Granger. Potem mruknęła coś o wielosokowym.

Twarz Snape'a wykrzywił kolejny grymas bólu. Tak, zrobił to z zimną krwią, nie miał wyrzutów sumienia, ale nie zrobił tego z powodu nienawiści, ba, właściwie to nie chciał tego zrobić…

- Nie było pytania. – Czyli Lupin wie, jak używać serum prawdy. – Czy to ty rzuciłeś Avadę na Albusa? - _Jaka piękna aliteracja._

- Tak, ja.

- Czy chciałeś to zrobić? – _Cholera, Potter!_ Snape znów napiął mięśnie, powstrzymując jęk.

- Zapomnij. – Regulus. – Musiał chcieć, skoro zaklęcie zadziałało – wyjaśnił. – Czy od początku chciałeś to zrobić?

- Nie. Czarny Pan wydał taki rozkaz Draconowi. Albus nie chciał, by chłopak został mordercą. Przekonał mnie, bym ja to zrobił.

- Długo cię przekonywał? – zakpił Weasley.

- Długo.

- Więc twierdzi pan, że nie jest mordercą? – Granger.

- Morderca zabija z nienawiści; robi to dla własnej przyjemności. Severus nie miał wyboru i nie uważał tego za słuszne. – _Dzięki ci, Regulusie._

- Ale _dlaczego_ dałeś się przekonać? – Weasley, z goryczą w głosie.

- Dumbledore i tak by zginął. Jeśli nie z mojej różdżki, to przez Carrowów albo Greybacka. – Potter wzdrygnął się wyraźnie. – A Draco to dobry chłopiec.

- To śmierciojad! Ma Znak! – Weasley podniósł głos. – Raz śmierciożerca, na zawsze śmierciożerca.

- Czyli według ciebie ja też jestem śmierciożercą? W końcu mam Znak, czyż nie? – zapytał cicho Regulus, świdrując go wzrokiem. _Reg, co ty knujesz?[i/]_

Weasley zamilkł.

- Gdyby Voldemort przebaczył ci zdradę, pozostałbyś mu wierny? To znaczy, dalej byś dla niego zabijał? – _Lupin, czy ty chcesz mnie wybronić?_

- Oczywiście, że nie!

- Odkąd był pan lojalny dla Dumbledore'a? – Granger.

- Zacząłem myśleć o zmianie stron na krótko przed śmiercią – jak wtedy sądziłem – Regulusa, ale potem ze strachu zaniechałem tych rozważań. Zdradziłem Czarnego Pana, kiedy zabił Lily.

- Co masz do mojej matki? – Potter nareszcie się ożywił. _Dziwne, że do tej pory nie próbował mnie zabić. _

- Kochałem ją. – Oczy Snape'a rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, a na policzki wystąpił ceglasty rumieniec.

- Ty! – Lupin w porę złapał chłopaka za ramię. – Jak mogłeś sądzić, że…

- Z wzajemnością – dodał cicho Regulus. Potter popatrzył na niego w szoku.

- Nie wierzę! To serum nie może działać poprawnie!

- Harry, zapewniam cię, że serum działa. – Lupin poprawił chwyt na jego ramieniu.

- Ale jak ona mogła go… Jak on…

- Śmierciożercy to też ludzie. – Regulus, spokojnie.

- A teraz chodź! – Lupin siłą wyciągnął Pottera z pokoju. Dziwne. Chłopak nie zdenerwował się tak w czasie rozmowy o Dumbledorze, ale kiedy rozdrapano stare rany, nagle się ożywił.

- Szpiegował pan dla Dumbledore'a, odkąd pan zrozumiał, że Voldemort chce ją zabić, prawda? – Granger.

- Zgadza się. Zrozumiałem, że popełniłem straszliwy błąd.

- Błąd? To nazywasz _błędem_? Wiesz, ile osób zabiłeś, dopóki tego nie zrozumiałeś?

- Nie wiem. Nie chcę wiedzieć. – Snape patrzył na rudzielca rozpaczliwie. _Kończcie to wreszcie!_ Ten odpowiedział mu spojrzeniem pełnym dzikiej satysfakcji. Nauczyciel jęknął. – Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

- To pański patronus nas ostrzegł?

- Tak.

- Dlaczego?

- Nie ochroniłem Lily, chcę przynajmniej ocalić jej dziecko. I złożyłem przysięgę.

- Jak pana zdemaskowali? – zapytała Granger, zanim Weasley wtrącił jakąś kąśliwą uwagę.

- Próbowałem się wymigać od brania udziału w tym ataku, a potem go opóźnić, by dać wam czas. Rodolphus w dodatku chyba zobaczył mojego patronusa, kiedy obserwował dom. Nie wiem, czy już wtedy się domyślili, ale wolałem jak najprędzej zniknąć.

- Dlaczego zdecydował się pan tu wejść? Miał pan czas, by zniknąć.

- Nie miałem. Słyszałem w oddali aportację. Sądziłem, że dom ma jakieś zaklęcia ochronne. Zresztą, nie wyróżnia się.

- Więc liczysz, że pozwolimy ci się tu ukrywać? – Weasley.

- Tak.

- Na jakiej podstawie?

- Nie ściągnę na was większego niebezpieczeństwa niż Potter. On jest priorytetem Czarnego Pana. Poza tym, Lupin potrzebuje eliksiru, a inne też wam się przydadzą.

Po chwili namysłu Hermiona stwierdziła, że Snape właśnie zaoferował im pomoc i coś w rodzaju układu, zresztą korzystnego dla obu stron. Zerknęła na Rona. Widać było, że wszystko się w nim buntuje na myśl o układzie ze śmierciożercą, jednak Snape wydawał się być bardzo potulny.

- Musimy to przedyskutować z Harrym i Remusem – oświadczyła wreszcie, ciągnąc Weasleya za łokieć. Snape został sam z Regulusem.

Popatrzył na Blacka, który utkwił przewiercające spojrzenie w jego oczach.

- Regulusie?

Coś było nie tak. Zauważył to już wcześniej, jednak wtedy nie w głowie był mu niepokój.

- Jakim cudem umknąłeś Czarnemu Panu? – zapytał.

- Ukryłem się.

- Ale jak?

Wzruszenie ramion. To do niczego nie prowadziło.

- Rozwiążesz mnie?

Black zaczął się męczyć z magicznymi więzami. Snape wymownym wzrokiem wskazał na różdżkę, którą czarodziej tradycyjnie nosił w lewym rękawie, przymocowaną do przedramienia specjalnymi bransoletkami. Regulus nie zauważył tego spojrzenia.

- Masz przecież różdżkę – syknął z rezygnacją Mistrz Eliksirów.

Black skinął głową i zaczął nerwowo mamrotać coś do siebie, jednak zbyt niewyraźnie, by Snape cokolwiek zrozumiał. Skierował hebanową różdżkę na jego nadgarstek, jednak Mistrz Eliksirów miał złe przeczucia co do skuteczności zaklęcia. Syknął, gdy poczuł, że _Diffindo_ przecięło skórę razem z więzami.

- Dlaczego nie użyjesz_ Libero_?

Odpowiedzią było wzruszenie ramion. Ręce Regulusa drżały wyraźnie ze zdenerwowania.

- Reg, co się dzieje?

- Regulusie, co ty robisz? – W drzwiach stanęła Granger.

- Najwyraźniej usiłuje mnie zabić. – Snape wskazał na swój nadgarstek.


	7. Rozdział 6

**A/N:** Dziękuję Jod za jej niezastąpione zmagania z brakami w logice.

Gwoli ścisłości: ten tekst ma być bardzo "angielski". W Anglii naprawdę pije się z reguły herbatę z mlekiem, stąd Snape podkreśla, że chce czarną. I sprawę horkruksów postaram się wyjaśnić lepiej przy następnej okazji.

* * *

**Rozdział VI**

- Nie rozumiem! No, nie rozumiem i już! – dalsza część wypowiedzi nie chciała przejść mu przez gardło. Lupin z niepokojem przyglądał się, jak Harry krąży po kuchence, wymachując rękoma, i czuł coś na kształt satysfakcji, że pomyślał o zaklęciach uciszających.

- Harry, to dość zawiłe…

- Więc mi wyjaśnij. Jak? Jak!

_Jak Lily mogła pokochać tego śmierciojada? Jak taka ciepła, dobra osoba mogła w ogóle spojrzeć na wyrzutka cuchnącego eliksirami, Ślizgona, nienawidzącego mugolaków… W porządku, wyrzutka jeszcze zrozumiem, ale Ślizgona?..._

Kolejne kilka kroków. Harry z trudem powstrzymał się od złapania za szklanki stojące na suszarce i ciśnięcia nimi w furii o ścianę. Remus, spokojny jak zawsze, wyjątkowo go irytował.

- Ty nie wiedziałeś? – zapytał były nauczyciel, kiedy Harry przerwał swoją tyradę, by zaczerpnąć oddechu.

Chłopak pokręcił głową.

- Wiem, że moja mama litowała się nad nim, kiedy obrywał od Huncwotów – tak było mu łatwiej myśleć o niezbyt chwalebnych czynach swojego ojca i jego przyjaciół; jakby wtedy były to inne osoby. – Ale zakochała się? Na gacie Merlina, to niedorzeczne! CO ona w nim widziała?

- Dam ci dobrą radę. Nie próbuj zrozumieć kobiet. – Remus uśmiechnął się smutno.

Harry jeszcze przez chwilę dyszał ciężko, ale już dochodził do siebie. Całą siłą woli udało mu się odepchnąć obrazy przyprawiające go o mdłości – roześmianą Lily, trzymającą Snape'a za rękę, a nawet jeszcze gorsze. Usiłując zająć czymś myśli, przesuwał wzrokiem po bardzo typowych szafkach z ciemnobrązowego drewna i podobnych blatach, jasnych kafelkach z wymalowanymi kwiatami w odcieniach sepii… Wilkołak przyglądał się chłopakowi w zamyśleniu.

W końcu dołączyli do nich Ron i Hermiona. Dziewczyna opadła na krzesło i streściła dalszą część przesłuchania.

- Wszystko to jest takie naciągane – skomentował Ron. – Ta opowieść o zdemaskowaniu, o szczytnych celach, tak jakby wiedział, co chcemy usłyszeć.

- Ale Veritaserum… - zaczął bez przekonania Lupin.

- Talentu do eliksirów draniowi nie można odmówić – mruknął Harry. – Mógł zażyć antidotum.

- Eliksir przeciwny – poprawiła odruchowo Hermiona, jak zawsze w takich sytuacjach wywołując niezręczną ciszę. – Antidotum podaje się po zażyciu eliksiru, eliksir przeciwny przed, by zneutralizował… A zresztą, nieważne.

- Więc co robimy? – powiedział wreszcie Ron.

- Cholera, chłopie, jesteś mistrzem szkoły w szachach, może byś ruszył głową, co? – Harry ze złością uderzył ręką w polerowany blat. Zabolało.

- Przecież myślę, wyluzuj. Ale nic sensownego nie przychodzi mi do głowy.

- A z tych mniej sensownych pomysłów?

- Nie wiem… Remusie, jak dużo jest tu miejsca?

- Trzy sypialnie na górze, a dlaczego pytasz?

- Bo nie zamierzam dzielić pokoju z tym dupkiem. – Po chwili namysłu kontynuował. – Słuchajcie, nie widzę innego wyjścia. Musi tu zostać, bo inaczej wyśpiewa Voldemortowi wszystko o tym mieszkaniu. A wydaje mi się to niezłą kryjówką.

Harry skrzywił się. _Zostać tu, wspaniale_.

- Więc sugerujesz, że mamy mieszkać z nim pod jednym dachem? – upewnił się Lupin.

Ron podrapał się po piegowatym nosie.

- Uhm. Też mi się to nie podoba, ale nie możemy pozwolić, by miał jakikolwiek kontakt z zewnętrznym światem. Z kimkolwiek. I na Regulusa też wolałbym uważać.

- Myślicie, że powinniśmy powiedzieć Regulusowi, co wiemy o horkruksach? – zapytała Hermiona. – Może tak zyskalibyśmy jego… nie wiem, zaufanie?

- I zdradzilibyśmy Voldemortowi, że znamy jego sekret – dodał ironicznie Ron.

- Mówiłam ci już przecież, on nie mógłby służyć Voldemortowi po tym, jak ten uznał go za zdrajcę.

- Jest szalony, skąd możesz wiedzieć, co mógłby zrobić?

- O kim mówicie?

Natychmiast odwrócili się w stronę drzwi, gdzie stali dwaj Ślizgoni. Najbardziej frustrujące było to, że Mysikrólik zadał pytanie tonem wyrażającym uprzejme zainteresowanie, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to o nim mówili.

- Nieważne – burknął Ron. – Snape, jak zdołasz nas przekonać, że będziesz tu grzecznie siedział i warzył eliksiry, a nie trucizny?

- Złożę przysięgę?

- Niezłomną? – Weasley wyglądał nawet na zdziwionego.

- Rozumiem, że bez tego się nie obejdzie. – Snape westchnął teatralnie. – Przysiągłem już chronić syna Lily, więc dopóki ta przysięga nie będzie się kłóciła z tamtą, nie widzę przeszkód.

Ron porozumiał się wzrokiem z pozostałymi.

- Veritaserum jeszcze działa? – zapytał Harry.

- Powinno jeszcze przez jakiś kwadrans przynajmniej – orzekł Lupin. – Choć jego działanie będzie stopniowo słabło.

- Hmm… sprawdźmy – mruknął Ron. – Jesteś Śmierciożercą? – Snape momentalnie napiął mięśnie, by powstrzymać jęk bólu. Jednak działanie serum rzeczywiście słabło, co Mistrz eliksirów przyjął z ulgą. – Chyba działa.

- Ron! – jęknęła Hermiona. – Dobra, Harry, o co chcesz go zapytać?

- Jak dokładnie Voldemort dowiedział się, że jesteś zdrajcą? Opisz od momentu, kiedy spostrzegł, że jesteśmy na Grimmauld Place.

- Mogę… pokazać wam wspomnienia? Serum przestaje działać.

_Tak, Severusie, czołgaj się, liż im buty. Zdrajca i szpieg to właśnie powinien robić najlepiej. A ty właśnie jesteś zdrajcą i szpiegiem, czyż nie?_

Lupin popatrzył pytająco na Rona.

- Podrobione wspomnienia łatwo rozpoznać – dorzucił Harry.

- Niech będzie – skapitulował w końcu rudzielec.

Mysikrólik zgodził się polecieć do domu Blacków po myślodsiewnię i przy okazji sprawdzić, czy śmierciożercy go obserwują. Tymczasem Snape przestąpił niepewnie z nogi na nogę.

- Mogę wiedzieć, co mu jest? – zapytał wreszcie.

- Regulusowi? – upewnił się Lupin. – Liczyłem, że to ty nam powiesz. Sądziłem, że byliście przyjaciółmi.

- Nawzajem, Lupin. Nie miałem z nim kontaktu od jego domniemanej śmierci.

- Nikt nie miał.

- Jest nieco zdezorientowany, profesorze – odpowiedziała mu Hermiona. – Chyba sądzi, że wciąż jest 1979. Harry'ego uważa za Jamesa, jego ojca, i nie chce przyjąć do wiadomości śmierci Syriusza. Zaakceptował jakoś to, że Dumbledore nie żyje.

- I po co mu to mówisz? – syknął Ron.

- Ma prawo wiedzieć.

- Dziękuję, panno Granger.

Znów poruszył się niespokojnie. Był Ślizgonem – wężem, nie myszą zapędzoną w kąt. Jednak czuł się jak mysz. W dodatku jasne wnętrze bardzo mugolskiego domu Lupina nieco go… irytowało.

- Macie ochotę na herbatę? – zapytał Lupin, włączając elektryczny czajnik.

Przyjaciele pokiwali głowami. Snape się zawahał.

- Severusie?

- Tak, poproszę. Czarna, bez cukru.

Myśl, że zamieszka w tym domu z tymi och, jak dobrymi pieskami Dumbledore'a, przyprawiała go o mdłości. On do nich nie należał. On nie mógł być zamknięty. Ale, cholera, miał inne wyjście?

- Nie wiem, co planujesz, Snape, ale nie uciekniesz nieuzbrojony, więc nawet nie próbuj – zadrwił Ron.

- Zapomina pan, że nie należałem do Gryffindoru; pokazy głupoty to nie moja działka – sparował, lecz wszedł do kuchni i oparł się plecami o szafkę. Popijając mocny napar, udało mu się nawet zapomnieć na chwilę o dość niewygodnej dla niego sytuacji.

Niezłomna Przysięga, wspaniale. Choć w tej chwili był gotów zrobić prawie wszystko, by przekonać do siebie Gryfonów i Remusa, nie uśmiechało mu się to ani trochę. Dobrze, że z poprzedniej zdołał się wywiązać. Po namyśle jednak uznał, że lepsza śmierć przez Przysięgę niż z rąk Czarnego Pana, któremu zostawił całkiem spory zapas Płynnego Cruciatusa.

Wreszcie wrócił Mysikrólik. Wyjął z kieszeni pomniejszoną myślodsiewnię, postawił ją na stole i sprawił, że wróciła do zwykłych rozmiarów, po czym przysiadł na stołku przy szafce i zaczął wydobywać z kieszeni zadziwiające ilości z pozoru niezapisanych kartek. Snape przez chwilę wpatrywał się w falującą powierzchnię wypełniającego misę płynu.

Potter podał mu różdżkę, sycząc cicho „nie radzę próbować żadnych sztuczek". Fakt, nawet on nie dałby rady czterem czarodziejom, którzy kierowali na niego swoje różdżki. Z westchnieniem rezygnacji przytknął produkt Oliwandera do swojej skroni. Srebrna nić wspomnienia powoli opadła do misy.

**Wspomnienie:**

_Przed kamienicą na Grimmauld Square pojawia się chmura czarnego dymu, po chwili wyłania się z niej sam Lord Voldemort. Wokół niego aportują się śmierciożercy, chyba cały Wewnętrzny Krąg. Choć maski uniemożliwiają rozpoznanie większości twarzy, Snape'a wyróżniają przetłuszczone włosy. Trzyma się z tyłu, jakby gotowy był do ucieczki. _

_- Nasz skrzat domowy poinformował mnie, że w tym domu ukrywa się sam Harry Potter. – Bellatriks przerywa, by zaśmiać się szaleńczo. – Nie macie nic do zameldowania, gołąbki? – pyta dwóch śmierciożerców, którzy czekali na nich na placu._

_- Widzieliśmy kogoś, Panie. – Jeden z nich gnie się w ukłonie. – Widzieliśmy, jak ktoś aportuje się na ganek, po czym szybko znika za drzwiami._

_Czerwone oczy przypatrują mu się intensywnie. Nie poinformował go o tym. Zaniedbał swój obowiązek._

_- I widzieliśmy jeszcze coś – dorzuca drugi w formie usprawiedliwienia._

_- Tak? – Wzrok Czarnego Pana zwraca się ku niemu._

_- Patronusa. W oknie. To była łania._

_- Łania? _

_- O nie…_

_Potwór okrutnie powoli obraca się w stronę Snape'a_

_- CONFUNDO – ryczy Mistrz Eliksirów i w następnej chwili się deportuje._

- No, tak, Voldemort raczej nie lubi obrywać Confundusem w tę swoją wężowatą twarz – mruknął Harry.

- Harry, naprawdę nie sądzę, że powinniśmy mu ufać mimo wszystko – zaczął Lupin.

Chłopak westchnął, odwracając się ku niemu.

- Snape jest Ślizgonem. Nie zdradzi, dopóki nie będzie miał ku temu powodu. A powodem, by nie zdradzić, będzie to, że Voldemort nie przyjmuje zdrajców z otwartymi ramionami. Poza tym, jako Ślizgon będzie chciał zostać po jednej stronie barykady, która zapewni mu w pewnym sensie ochronę. Miotanie się w ogniu krzyżowym będzie mu bardzo nie na rękę.

Snape musiał niechętnie przytaknąć.

- Naprawdę chcesz zaryzykować? – zapytał wilkołak. To było zbyt absurdalne, zdecydowanie zbyt absurdalne.

- Jeśli nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko. To twój dom.

- Harry, mój dom jest twoim domem, wiesz przecież.

- Zatem w porządku.

- Jeszcze jedno – wtrąciła się Hermiona. – Wspomniał pan, że Regulus podsunął panu cel tuż przed aportacją. Jak?

- Żeby się aportować, trzeba się skupić na wyglądzie miejsca, gdzie chce się wylądować – zaczął niepewnie Mistrz Eliksirów. – Trzeba je sobie bardzo dokładnie wyobrazić.

- Odpuść sobie, Snape – warknął Ron. – Umiemy się aportować.

- Tuż przed aportacją zobaczyłem w myślach fasadę tego domu – kontynuował Snape, niezrażony uwagą rudzielca. –Regulus potrafił skontaktować się ze mną telepatycznie, gdyż ćwiczyliśmy wspólnie legilimencję i oklumencję. Nie wiem jednak, jak tego dokonał bez kontaktu wzrokowego. Owszem, mam pewne teorie, ale nie zamierzam tu teraz wyjaśniać zasad magii umysłu, gdyż mija się to z celem. – Spojrzał drwiąco na Pottera.

- Chce pan przez to powiedzieć, że pan nie wie, gdzie się znajduje? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Nie wiem, panno Granger. Domyślam się, że gdzieś w Londynie, lecz to miasto nie jest zbyt dobrze mi znane od mugolskiej strony.

Dziewczyna wymieniła znaczące spojrzenia z pozostałymi.

- Dobra, Snape. – Harry zmierzwił sobie włosy. – Złożysz Niezłomną Przysięgę, że będziesz pomagał mi pokonać Voldemorta, będziesz warzył nam przydatne eliksiry do granic swoich umiejętności, nie otrujesz nas i nie zdradzisz nas już nigdy więcej. W zamian za to będziesz mógł się tu ukrywać i żyć w jako takim spokoju.

Snape zastanowił się przez chwilę.

- Nie.

- Więc słucham propozycji.

- Mogę przysiąc, że będę warzył przydatne wam eliksiry, w tym tojadowy dla Lupina, nie będę nijak nastawał na wasze życie czy zdrowie i dołożę starań, by pomóc wam pokonać Voldemorta.

- Niech będzie. – Harry skinął głową. – Remusie, mógłbyś?

Potter i Snape stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. W oczach Mistrza Eliksirów wciąż kryła się pogarda. W spojrzeniu chłopaka nie było niczego. Snape spodziewał się nienawiści, może obrzydzenia, a spotkał się z pustką, nawet nie z niechęcią. Jakby stary, znienawidzony belfer nic go nie obchodził. Powoli przyklęknął przed Ostatnią-Nadzieją-Czarodziejskiego-Świata-(Niech-Ją-Licho-Porwie). Dopiero to wywołało jakąś reakcję na twarzy chłopaka – uśmiechnął się lekko, lecz trudno to było nazwać złośliwością czy satysfakcją. Snape musiał z przykrością stwierdzić, że Narcyza lepiej wyglądała z tej perspektywy niż Potter. Chłopak pierwszy wyciągnął do niego rękę. Wzdrygnął się lekko, gdy ich dłonie się złączyły.

Lupin stanął nad nimi i przytknął różdżkę do ich rąk, po czym dał znak Harry'emu, że jest gotów.

- Czy ty, Severusie Snape'ie – zaczął chłopak – przysięgasz przygotowywać przydatne nam eliksiry?

- Przysięgam.

Chłopak odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. Pierwszy języczek ognia oplótł ich dłonie.

- Czy ty, Severusie Snape'ie przysięgasz nie nastawać na życie żadnej z osób zgromadzonych w tym pomieszczeniu ani nie dążyć do uszczerbku na jej zdrowiu?

- Przysięgam.

Kolejny język ognia wystrzelił z różdżki Lupina.

- Czy ty, Severusie Snape'ie, przysięgasz dołożyć starań, by pomóc nam pokonać Voldemorta?

- Przysięgam.

Ostatni język ognia oplótł ich dłonie. Przysięga została złożona. Snape westchnął ciężko, rozmyślając nad swoim dalszym losem.

- Co dalej? – Ron przerwał nieprzyjemną ciszę.

Harry rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Lupin właśnie dopijał herbatę, Hermiona siedziała, niemrawo otaczając kubek dłońmi. Snape wstał i znów oparł się o szafkę, a Regulus…

- Mysikróliku, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, zerkając na mamroczącego do siebie czarodzieja.

- W domu zostawiłem sporą część notatek. W dodatku Remus obiecał skontaktować mnie z Profesor McGonagall.

- Chyba tak czy siak powinienem się do niej udać. – Lupin odstawił kubek do zlewu. – Poinformować ją o zaistniałej sytuacji.

- Zaczekaj – powstrzymał go Harry. – Jesteś pewien, że to rozsądne?

- Co, mówienie jej o Severusie i Regulusie? Zamierzam poinformować tylko ją. Z pewnością uszanuje twoje decyzje. Zresztą, Mysikrólik słusznie przypomina, że chce się z nią spotkać.

- Regulus był śmierciożercą. Jeśli włączy jakiś alarm w szkole, zaraz wszyscy się o nim dowiedzą.

- Zapewniam cię, Potter, że sam Znak nie włączy alarmu – mruknął Snape, dopijając herbatę. Prawa ręka nadal go mrowiła z powodu przysięgi. – Przez prawie dwadzieścia lat jakoś nic się nie działo, gdy chodziłem po zamku.

- Mimo wszystko wolę nie ryzykować, że ktoś dowie się o Regulusie. – Po chwili dodał ciszej – albo że jemu coś strzeli do głowy.

- Ale pozwolicie mi wrócić po resztę notatek?

- A czego te notatki dotyczą?

- Nie powiem!

Harry westchnął. Był zmęczony, rozkojarzony i ogólnie nie czuł się dobrze. I z pewnością nie miał nastroju na zajmowanie się wariatem ani kołowanie wokół sprawy. Westchnął ponownie i zapytał:

- Regulusie, co wiesz o horkruksach?

Twarz czarodzieja najpierw ukazała wielkie zdumienie, potem wykwitł na niej promienny uśmiech. Po chwili zdołał się opanować.

- Dlaczego pytasz? – Jego głos mimo wszystko zdradzał niezdrowe, obsesyjne zainteresowanie.

Harry bez słowa wyciągnął spod koszuli fałszywy medalion. Wiedział, że Black był szukającym, jednak szybkość, z jaką chwycił świecidełko, była naprawdę imponująca. Pochylił się do przodu, kiedy mężczyzna przyciągnął go ku sobie.

- Wewnątrz znaleźliśmy liścik podpisany „R. A. B.", Regulusie Arcturusie Blacku – odparł chłopak, wyrywając mu wisior.

- Znaleźliście go! Wiecie! – Mysikrólik był uradowany jak małe dziecko. – Znacie tajemnicę Czarnego Pana!

- Więc nad tym pracujesz? – zapytał Remus, lecz Harry odezwał się, zanim Regulus zdążył odpowiedzieć.

- Tak, znamy. To ty napisałeś ten liścik? – Chłopak wyjął z medalionu karteczkę.

- Tak. Tak! Odkryłem sekret Czarnego Pana, przechytrzyłem go. – Regulus był najwyraźniej bardzo dumny i zadowolony z siebie.

- Gdzie w takim razie jest prawdziwy horkruks?

Z wahaniem mężczyzna rozpiął kołnierzyk szaty i wyłowił spod koszuli identyczny wisior. Harry wyciągnął po niego rękę, lecz Mysikrólik natychmiast szarpnął się do tyłu.

- Zniszczyłeś go? – wypalił Ron.

- Nie… Nie mogłem.

- Dobra, a jak w ogóle zniszczyć horkruksy? – Weasley rozejrzał się po twarzach wszystkich obecnych.

Hermiona sięgnęła do kieszeni po zmniejszony notatnik i długopis.

- Mysikróliku?

- Potrzebna jest broń, która unicestwia duszę. – Regulus wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było coś najbardziej oczywistego. Po czym wrócił do szeleszczenia przyniesionymi kartkami. Kiedy nie odzywał się przez dłuższy czas, Hermiona go ponagliła.

- Masz na myśli zaklęcie?

- Nie… Niekoniecznie. Stara czarodziejska broń była tak zaczarowana, wiecie, miecz Gryffindora, sztylety Slytherina. – Wziął jedną kartkę i stuknął w nią dwukrotnie palcem. Natychmiast pojawiły się na niej równe linijki drobnego pisma. – I myślę, że niektóre stworzenia też mają taką moc. Smoczy ogień, jad bazyliszka.

- No, tak, kłem bazyliszka zniszczyłem dziennik – mruknął Harry, zaglądając Hermionie przez ramię. Dziewczyna jasno i czytelnie zaczęła notować wszystkie wymieniane pomysły.

Mysikrólik skinął głową i kontynuował.

- Ale zaklęcia też mogą być. Tylko… sporo zabija ciało, ale nie niszczy duszy. Avada Kedavra powinna zdać egzamin?

- Powinna? Nie wiesz? – zdziwił się Harry.

- Uważa się, że niszczy zarówno ciało, jak i duszę, przez co jest niewybaczalna. Ale jeśli Czarny Pan użył jej do tworzenia horkruksów, musi chyba wyzwalać duszę, by ten, kto rzucił zaklęcie, mógł jej użyć.

- To… nieco komplikuje sprawę – skomentował Ron, który nawet nie udawał, że nadąża za jego wywodem.

- A inne zaklęcia? – Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło, kreśląc coś zawzięcie.

- Jest parę. Deanima niszczy duszę bez zabijania ciała, Ignis Inferialis działa jak smoczy ogień…

- To czarna magia!

- Hmm… raczej tak. – Trudno było powiedzieć, czy Regulus rzeczywiście się nad tym zastanawia, czy tylko udaje.

- Raczej? To są jedne z najczarniejszych zaklęć, jakie wynaleziono.

- Są skuteczne. – Mysikrólik wzruszył ramionami.

- Są ZŁE.

- Panno Granger, magia nigdy nie jest zła sama w sobie – odezwał się Snape, odstawiając kubek do zlewu. – Nawet czarna magia. To ludzie przeważnie ją wykorzystują do złych celów.

- Ale te zaklęcia są zakazane.

- Ponieważ najczęstsze ich zastosowanie jest złe.

- Czytałam, że te zaklęcia zostawiają skazę na duszy.

- Domyślam się, że taka grzeczna Gryfonka jak ty, Panno Granger, nie czytała jednak żadnych badań prowadzonych przez czarodziejów uważanych za „czarnych", prawda?

- Jest jeszcze Wywar Żywej Śmierci – przerwał im Regulus. – Stąd zaczerpnął nazwę. Niszczy duszę, nie ciało. Działanie podobne do pocałunku dementora; ofiara teoretycznie żyje, ale nie ma duszy.

- Myślę, że wciąż pamiętam, jak go uwarzyć – mruknął Harry.

- Radziłbym ci zostawić to komuś bardziej doświadczonemu, Potter.

- Wywar Żywej Śmierci wydaje się najbezpieczniejszy i najłatwiejszy do pozyskania – odezwała się nieśmiało Hermiona. Harry parsknął cicho. – Nie może być tak niebezpieczny, skoro warzyliśmy go w szkole.

- Panno Granger, to, co warzyliście na szóstym roku, jest zaledwie bazą poprawnego wywaru, który, to prawda, nie jest to _aż tak _niebezpieczny; jedna kropla dodana do trzech galonów napoju pozbawiłaby duszy każdego, kto wypiłby choć łyk. Ćwierć płynnej uncji rozpylona w Wielkiej Sali Hogwartu otrułaby całą szkołę. Nadal pani uważa, że jest to _najbezpieczniejsza_ opcja?

- Aha. Nie.

- Mam nadzieję. Inaczej całkowicie straciłbym wiarę w rozsądek Gryfonów.

- Severusie, wystarczy – westchnął Remus.

- James, wspomniałeś o dzienniku… – Regulus zwrócił się do Harry'ego. – To jest jeden z horkruksów? Jest ich siedem, prawda?

- Skąd to wiesz?

- Wyczytałem w pamięci Slughorna, mniejsza z tym. Sądziłem, że będą przedmiotami związanymi z Założycielami, ale dziennik…?

Hermiona notowała wszystko skrupulatnie.

- Domyślam się, że to był pierwszy horkruks, jaki Voldemort stworzył. Przez śmierć Jęczącej Marty, wiesz, tego ducha z łazienki dziewczyn – wyjaśnił Harry.

- Aha.

Harry wyczuł, że Regulus znów usiłuje czytać mu w myślach, jednak nie napierał, kiedy chłopak stanowczo go odepchnął.

- W każdym razie, ten jest już zniszczony. Podobnie jak pierścień Gauntów.

- …co?

- Tom Marvolo Riddle, znany jako Lord Voldemort pochodził z rodu Gauntów, wywodzących się od Salazara Slytherina – tłumaczył cierpliwie chłopak.

Oczy Regulusa rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu.

- Nie miałem o tym pojęcia. – Z kieszeni wydobył samonapełniające się pióro i zaczął notować na wyścigi z Hermioną.

- Zaskoczę cię, jeśli powiem, że Voldemort jest pół krwi? Jego matka wyszła za mugola.

- Jak zniszczono pierścień? – Hermiona sprowadziła rozmowę na właściwe tory.

- Dumbledore rozłupał go mieczem Gryffindora.

Zapisała coś szybko.

- Więc znamy trzy horkruksy, dwa są zniszczone, jeden posiadamy my… Co z pozostałymi?

- Przedmioty związane z Założycielami – odparł natychmiast Regulus, wyciągając kolejną kartkę, na której ukazała się jakaś lista.

- To znaczy?

- Z Gryffindorem łączy się miecz. Jest w gablocie w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu. – Harry bezmyślnie patrzył, jak Hermiona notuje kolejne wiadomości.

- Z Helgą Hufflepuff jest zawsze wiązana czarka, a z Roweną Ravenclaw diadem. Mam kilka teorii, gdzie mogą być ukryte. – Regulus potarł dłonią czoło.

- To daje sześć. A siódmy? – Hermiona podniosła wzrok znad swoich notatek.

Remus przeszedł na korytarz i sięgnął po klucze do domu.

- Wy zastanawiajcie się dalej, a ja pójdę po coś na lunch.


	8. Rozdział 7

Wielkie podziękowania dla Jod za betę :D

* * *

**Rozdział VII**

Gabinet dyrektora Hogwartu nie zmienił się prawie w ogóle od czasu, gdy urzędował tu Dumbledore, jakby Minerwa McGonagall wciąż oczekiwała jego powrotu. Brakowało tylko Fawkesa, a dokładnie naprzeciwko drzwi, za biurkiem wisiał największy ze wszystkich portretów, przedstawiający ostatniego dyrektora w fiołkowej szacie. W chwili, gdy Remus wszedł do gabinetu, Dumbledore jeszcze drzemał, a okulary-połówki zsuwały mu się z nosa, ale po chwili zaczął się budzić.

Remus ustalił wszystko, co miał powiedzieć z Severusem, Harrym i… teoretycznie z Regulusem, choć do jego propozycji podchodzili z dodatkową dozą ostrożności. Postanowili wpierw zapoznać dyrektorkę z sytuacją, a dopiero potem z byłym śmierciożercą. Jej pozostawili decyzję, czy cały Zakon dowie się o Mysikróliku. I Snape'ie.

Na widok wilkołaka Minerwa wstała i obeszła biurko, po czym ogarnęła wzrokiem całą jego sylwetkę.

- Dobrze cię widzieć, Remusie – powiedziała, ściskając mu rękę. – Masz może jakieś wieści od Harry'ego? Tylko Wielka Trójca nie dała znaku życia od zdarzeń na weselu.

Wielka Trójca – Remus już zdążył zapomnieć, że tak nazywano grupkę przyjaciół w pokoju nauczycielskim w Hogwarcie. Było to odrobinę żartobliwe przezwisko, ale pasowało jak ulał.

- O nich nie musisz się martwić, Minerwo. Aktualnie przebywają w moim domku w Londynie. Wpierw udali się do Kwatery Głównej, gdzie się z nimi spotkałem, ale kiedy zaatakował nas tam Sam-Wiesz-Kto, przenieśliśmy się do Rickmond.

- _Sam-Wiesz-Kto_ was zaatakował?

- Tak, ale nikt na tym nie ucierpiał. Przenieśliśmy się, zanim przybył na Grimmauld Place. Zostaliśmy ostrzeżeni.

- Opowiedz mi wszystko po kolei.

Remus otoczył ich i obraz przedstawiający Dumbledore'a Muffliato.

- Nie ufam niektórym portretom – wyjaśnił, po czym zasiadł naprzeciwko Minerwy, przed biurkiem. – Ostrzegł nas patronus Severusa…

- Snape'a!

- Tak, Minerwo. Severus miał brać udział w ataku, ale ostrzegł nas, by chronić Harry'ego. Potem, uciekając przed śmierciożercami, którzy odkryli jego zdradę, trafił do mojego domu. Pod Veritaserum przyznał się, że Sama-Wiesz-Kto chce go zabić, po czym złożył Niezłomną Przysięgę, że będzie nam pomagał i nie będzie nastawał na nasze życie czy zdrowie.

Profesor McGonagall wpatrywała się w niego z otwartymi ustami i nic nie mówiła.

- Teraz Severus przebywa w moim domu, pilnowany przez Trójcę.

- Ten człowiek zabił Albusa Dumbledore'a – oświadczyła grobowym głosem. – Ten człowiek nas zdradził, Remusie. A ty go zostawiłeś z _Harrym Potterem_?

- Zapewniam cię, że nieuzbrojony Severus nie da im rady, nawet gdyby bardzo chciał. Poza tym przysiągł.

- Czy Veritaserum nie niweluje Niezłomnej Przysięgi?

- Przysiągł _po_ tym, jak eliksir przestał działać.

- Obyś się nie mylił, Remusie.

- Sama-Wiesz-Kto chce go zabić. Zgodził się warzyć nam potrzebne eliksiry w zamian za kryjówkę.

- Remusie. Zostawiłeś Harry'ego z nim w zamian za Eliksir Tojadowy?

- Minerwo, zapewniam cię, że Harry'emu nie stanie się krzywda – odezwał się ze spokojem portret Dumbledore'a. – Severus to dobry chłopiec.

- Albusie, on ciebie zabił.

Remus chyba nigdy wcześniej nie widział takiej grozy malującej się na twarzy swojej byłej nauczycielki Transmutacji.

- Owszem, Severus rzucił na mnie Avadę, lecz na moją prośbę. Widzisz, Minerwo, nie wszystko jest takie, jakim się wydaje. Kiedy dotarłem z Harrym na Wieżę Astronomiczną, byłem już umierający, a zastało mnie tam sześciu śmierciożerców.

- Snape cię zabił, Albusie.

- Gdyby on tego nie zrobił, zmusiliby do tego Dracona. Ten chłopiec nie powinien rozłamywać swojej duszy w tak młodym wieku.

- Przecież… przecież to śmierciożerca!

- Widzę, Minerwo, że cię nie przekonam. Cieszę się jednak, Remusie, że wy zdołaliście się dogadać.

- Mam nadzieję, że to nie zakończy się katastrofą – oświadczyła gniewnie dyrektorka.

Za tym zdaniem kryło się wiele więcej i wilkołak to wyczuł: _to będzie twoja wina, jeśli ten zdrajca zabije Harry'ego. Wziąłeś na siebie odpowiedzialność, jako gospodarz tego domu. Nie spodziewałam się, że będziesz tak lekkomyślny. _

- Minerwo, co innego mogliśmy z nim zrobić, kiedy zapukał do drzwi? Gdybyśmy nie otworzyli, poinformowałby o tym domu Sama-Wiesz-Kogo. Mieliśmy go zabić?

- Dobrze, Remusie. Ty będziesz za niego odpowiedzialny. Liczę, że na przyszłość będziesz się zachowywał bardziej rozsądnie.

Uśmiech Dumbledore'a podpowiedział wilkołakowi, by nie brał sobie zbytnio do serca gniewu dyrektorki. Mimo to Lupin obiecał sobie uważać na niechcianego gościa. Po chwili namysłu stwierdził:

- Chciałbym też, Minerwo, byś nie przekazała tej wiadomości nikomu innemu, nawet członkom Zakonu.

- Mają prawo wiedzieć…

- Później, Minerwo. Obawiam się, że Alastor, Artur i może jeszcze inne osoby zechciałyby zemścić się za śmierć Albusa.

- Jak chcesz, Remusie. Ty bierzesz na siebie odpowiedzialność za Snape'a.

- Dobrze… - Odchrząknął. – Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa. Przede wszystkim: wiesz, czym są horkruksy?

- Widzę, że Harry ci to objaśnił, Remusie – odezwał się Albus z łagodnym uśmiechem. – Przekazałem Minerwie wszelkie potrzebne informacje z prośbą, by zostawiła Harry'emu wolną rękę w tej sprawie i udzieliła mu pomocy, gdyby jej potrzebował.

Dyrektorka pokiwała głową.

- Dobrze, w takim razie… - Remus zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Pamiętasz Regulusa Blacka?

- Młodszy brat Syriusza? Taki cichy, Ślizgon… Sam-Wiesz-Kto go zabił.

- On żyje.

- Tak, wiem, że żyje, odzyskał ciało w finale Turnieju Trójmagicznego…

- Minerwo. Regulus żyje.

- …słucham?

- Regulus Black przeżył. Sama-Wiesz-Kto go nie zabił. Reg zdołał mu uciec.

- Ale jak?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Może dzięki swojej formie animagicznej? Jest mysikrólikiem. – Minerwa nie przerywała. – Regulus Black ma jeden z horkruksów, medalion Slytherina.

- Obawiam się, Remusie, że to pomyłka. Odzyskaliśmy go z Harrym – powiedział spokojnie Albus.

- To był falsyfikat. W środku był list podpisany inicjałami R.A.B. Regulus Arcturus Black przyznał się, że to on zostawił tę wiadomość. Przez cały czas miał przy sobie prawdziwego horkruksa.

Albus nie wydawał się przejęty faktem, że zginął, odzyskując bezwartościową błyskotkę. Upewniwszy się co do tego, Remus kontynuował:

- Reg chce się z tobą spotkać, Minerwo. Domyślamy się, że w sprawie horkruksów. Można by było to zorganizować?

- Sądzę, że tak… W następny wtorek, szóstego?

- Dobrze, niech będzie. Sądzę, że Harry chciałby coś sprawdzić w szkole, a Hermiona potrzebuje dostępu do książek.

- To… może być niebezpieczne. Dla nich.

- Aportujemy się na granicy pola antyteleportacyjnego w Zakazanym Lesie, chwilę później będziemy wewnątrz osłon otaczających Hogwart.

- Osłony są słabsze w czasie wakacji.

- Wiem o tym. Sądzę jednak, że możemy zaryzykować. Jeśli załatwimy to szybko, nikt nie powinien się dowiedzieć.

Minerwa rozłożyła bezradnie ręce.

- W porządku. O piątej wam pasuje?

Remus przytaknął i zaczął się żegnać z dyrektorką. Już miał wychodzić, kiedy Dumbledore zatrzymał go pytaniem:

- Wiesz może, Remusie, czy Regulus zniszczył horkruks?

- Niestety nie miał jak, jednak jestem prawie pewien, że nawet w tej chwili on, Harry i Hermiona nad tym pracują.

-:-

Harry, Hermiona i Regulus rzeczywiście zajmowali się horkruksami od momentu, kiedy Remus wyszedł z domu. Postanowili wpierw wymienić się, wszystkim, co wiedzieli na ten temat. Regulus z początku podszedł do tej propozycji niechętnie, lecz zmienił zdanie, widząc, jak dużo Harry wie na temat życia Voldemorta. To prawda, że były śmierciożerca miał z nim nieporównywalnie więcej kontaktu, lecz Czarny Pan nie był zbyt skory do dzielenia się życiorysem ze swoimi sługami nawet siedemnaście lat wcześniej. Regulus ze swojej strony mógł przedstawić im bardzo dużo szczegółów dotyczących natury horkruksów i teorii magii, która jest z nimi powiązana. Tym niemniej to, czym były i gdzie zostały ukryte, pozostawało w sferze domysłów.

Hermiona sporządziła kilka list: prawdopodobne przedmioty, miejsca ukrycia oraz sposoby zniszczenia. Kiedy Ron przeczytał zwłaszcza tę ostatnią, uznał, że nie będzie im zbyt pomocny. Kiedy odszedł, Hermiona pierwsza przerwała niewygodną ciszę:

- Przewałkujmy wszystko jeszcze raz. Regulusie, stwierdziłeś, że horkruksami czyni się przeważnie przedmioty o dużym znaczeniu dla danej osoby; to logiczne, takich przedmiotów się nie niszczy i nie gubi, ale ile przypadków to potwierdza?

- Cztery opisane dość dokładnie między XV a XVII wiekiem, poza tym sporo wzmianek. Dodałbym, że to byłyby przedmioty dość trwałe albo takie, których inni będą strzegli ze względu na ich wartość historyczną lub inną. Księgi, artefakty magiczne…

- Pierwszym horkruksem był zwykły dziennik – zauważył Harry.

- Pierwszym – podkreślił Black.

- Ustaliliśmy, że później szukał przedmiotów związanych z Założycielami. – Hermiona przesunęła wzrokiem po swojej liście. – Sugeruje to fakt, że szukał medalionu i czarki Hufflepuff. Te dwa przedmioty uznajemy za pewne?

- Możemy. – Harry skinął głową, bezmyślnie patrząc, jak dziewczyna stawia wykrzykniki obok nich na liście. – Poza tym pierścień i dziennik, oba zniszczone. – Tym razem Hermiona odhaczyła wymienione przez niego przedmioty.

- Brakuje trzech – stwierdziła.

- Dwóch – poprawił ją Mysikrólik. – Duszę można rozłamać najwyżej na siedem części. Po utworzeniu sześciu horkruksów jedna część pozostaje w ciele. Wróćmy na chwilę do Założycieli. – Zaszeleścił notatkami, by wygrzebać spod nich miseczkę z rodzynkami w czekoladzie. – Rowena Ravenclaw miała diadem, a Gryffindor miecz. Nie znamy lokalizacji żadnego z nich.

- Znamy – sprzeciwił się Harry. – Miecz jest w gablocie w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu. Ale… umm… on został użyty do zniszczenia pierścienia. Użycie jednego horkruksa do zniszczenia drugiego wydaje się nieco… paradoksalne, nie? Znaczy, wydaje mi się, że coś powinno uniemożliwić coś takiego.

- Prawdopodobnie. – Regulus przeszukał notatki tym razem w poszukiwaniu zapisków o magii duszy. – W dodatku miecz Gryffindora powinien mieć jakieś właściwości deanimacyjne.

- …jakie?

- Stara czarodziejska broń niszczyła duszę – wyjaśniła Hermiona cicho. – Kaleczyła ją na równi z ciałem.

- Uch. – Harry skrzywił się mimowolnie. Hollywood zapłaciłoby mu krocie, by zrobić horror na podstawie tych historii. – W każdym razie… Nie wiem, czy to byłoby możliwe, ale przyszło mi coś do głowy. Regulusie, to było wkrótce po tym, jak zniknąłeś, więc chyba tego nie pamiętasz. – Chłopak zawahał się przez chwilę. Kiedy dyskutowali o horkruksach, Mysikrólik był bardzo racjonalny, ale to nie powinno zmieniać faktu, że nie akceptował niektórych wydarzeń. – Voldemort próbował zabić roczne dziecko, ale jego matka je osłoniła i umarła, choć nie musiała. Kiedy Voldemort próbował zabić jej syna, Avada została jakoś odbita, on znikł, rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a chłopiec przeżył, ale miał parę zdolności, których nie powinien był mieć.

- Jak choćby? – Mysikrólik zmarszczył czoło.

- Był wężousty, jak Voldemort.

- Do czego zmierzasz?

- Myślę, że wtedy Voldemort chciał zrobić horkruks z miecza, siódmy. Albo szósty, ale te właściwości dea… emm… odduszające go powstrzymały. Mógł o nich nie wiedzieć, zawsze gardził starożytną magią. Jak myślicie, co by się stało z duszą w takiej sytuacji?

- Powiem tak. – Regulus wyprostował się. – Już samo rozłamanie duszy na osiem części byłoby katastrofalne w skutkach. Jeśli dodamy do tego deanimujący miecz… Razjel jeden wie.*

- Była jeszcze tarcza Lily – dorzuciła Hermiona. – Matka oddała życie za dziecko, choć nie musiała umierać. Według Dumbledore'a to tworzy jakąś starożytną tarczę.

- Tak… Przykro mi z powodu Lily, James. Dobrze, że chociaż wasz syn przeżył.

Harry jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd miał ochotę wykrzyczeć mu w twarz, że nie jest Jamesem.

Ron tymczasem rozglądał się po domu. Na górze nie było nic ciekawego: łazienka i trzy sypialnie, z których największą zajęła Trójca, średnią dwaj Ślizgoni, a ostatnią, która wcześniej służyła za składzik, Remus. Towarzyszyło temu nieco transmutacji i ogólnie pojętego przemeblowania, ale efekt był zadowalający.

Ron nie zwrócił także większej uwagi na regały z książkami. Ciągłe przebywanie w towarzystwie Panny-Wiem-To-Wszystko nauczyło go polegać na jej wiedzy. W salonie stał czarny telewizor, dość stary i zakurzony. Przez zainteresowania swojego ojca, chłopak wiedział mniej więcej do czego służy to coś, co dla niego było niezbyt foremnym pudłem z szarą szybą zamiast przedniej ścianki, jednak nie potrafił i nie za bardzo chciał wiedzieć, jak to obsługiwać.

Zaszedł do kuchni w poszukiwaniu jakiejś przekąski. Przy stoliku siedział Snape z nosem w gazecie. Prorok Codzienny nadal zamieszczał artykuły o przejęciu Ministerstwa Magii przez Voldemorta, choć te retrospekcje były zadziwiająco stonowane, a dziennikarze zaskakująco beznamiętnie opisywali zdarzenia – widocznie redakcji nie ominął strach przed Czarnym Panem.

Ron przyglądał się przez chwilę Snape'owi. Był przekonany, że Mistrz Eliksirów zdoła jakoś wykręcić się od przysięgi. Ciekawe, czy po prostu ucieknie czy może wpierw spróbuje ich zabić. Chłopak wymacał w kieszeni bluzy swoją różdżkę. Snape był nieuzbrojony – Harry wciąż przetrzymywał jego magiczny patyk, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że rudzielec postanowił mieć oko na byłego szpiega. W końcu i tak na nic lepszego nie mógł się przydać, a ignorowanie Nietoperza przez pozostałe osoby go irytowało. Usiadł naprzeciwko Snape'a z paroma serowymi przekąskami w ręku.

- Nudzi ci się, Weasley? – syknął mężczyzna.

Ron poczerwieniał, ale nie wybuchnął gniewem. Odkąd poczuł, że ma kontrolę nad znienawidzonym nauczycielem, zachowywał się zaskakująco spokojnie. Łatwiej było mu wytłumaczyć sobie, że te złośliwości są reakcją na nieprzyjemną i może nawet poniżającą dla Snape'a sytuację.

- Nie narzekam – odparł chłopak, ze znudzeniem przyglądając się Mistrzowi Eliksirów. W końcu zaczął czytać artykuł na pierwszej stronie gazety, którą tamten się zasłonił. Nic ciekawego. Ludzie panikują, co jest zrozumiałe, aurorzy dostają wypowiedzenia, coraz więcej z nich przyłącza się do Zakonu Feniksa (autor artykułu starał się nie przedstawiać tego stowarzyszenia jako ostatniej linii obrony czarodziejów pragnących wolności). W rubryce po prawej stronie umieszczono zdjęcie Harry'ego, a poniżej widniał nagłówek: „Harry Potter poszukiwany w sprawie śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a". To było do przewidzenia. Co więcej, Ron byłby zaskoczony, gdyby władza stojąca po stronie Voldemorta go o to nie oskarżyła. Oczywiście, to ani trochę nie polepszało ich sytuacji. Rudzielec westchnął z frustracją.

Zmienił nieco pozycję i poczuł, że coś kanciastego wbija mu się w bok. Sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni i wydobył z niej pomniejszoną szachownicę z figurami wewnątrz. Był to ten sam komplet, na którym uczył Harry'ego grać w pierwszej klasie. Zawsze miał ją przy sobie, raczej przez sentyment, gdyż ostatnio nie mieli zbyt dużo czasu na grę. Szkoda. Dawno nie grał, pewnie już wyszedł z wprawy.

Snape, słysząc grzechotanie pionków, złożył starannie gazetę.

- Trudno mi uwierzyć, że chciałby pan zagrać ze mną, panie Weasley. – Uśmiechnął się prawie złośliwie, widząc pełną zdumienia minę rudzielca. – Zdaje mi się, że żaden z nas nie ma nic lepszego do roboty.

Ron zamrugał. Po chwili zamrugał ponownie. Snape zaproponował mu partię szachów. Snape nie kpił z niego, co więcej, zachowywał się dość zwyczajnie. Snape był… całkiem uprzejmy. Snape. A on naprawdę nie miał nic do roboty. W dodatku Mistrz Eliksirów (choć Ron przyznał to z niechęcią) był inteligentnym Ślizgonem, przez co gra z nim byłaby nie lada wyzwaniem. Ron niezmiennie ogrywał Harry'ego, kiedy już usiedli do gry, co zaczynało go już nużyć.

- Dawno nie grałem – przyznał Snape.

Ron bez słowa zaczął rozstawać pionki, sobie białe. Snape uśmiechnął się nieco tryumfalnie i czekał na pierwszy ruch. Ron pilnował się od samego początku. Pokusa zwycięstwa nad Snape'em była na tyle wielka, że mógł utrzymać nerwy na wodzy. Jego umysł błyskawicznie rozważał wszystkie posunięcia. Z kamiennego oblicza Snape'a nie dało się niczego wyczytać. Gra toczyła się już od kilkunastu minut. Ron mógł ją zakończyć w trzech ruchach, kiedy mężczyzna się odezwał:

- Jakie to miłe uczucie, kiedy przeciwnik nie stosuje legilimencji.

Ron zmarszczył nos. Czy Snape właśnie zasugerował, że czyta mu w myślach? Wykonał kolejny ruch, zerkając podejrzliwie na przeciwnika.

- Nie, nie stosuję na panu legilimencji, panie Weasley – zapewnił go Mistrz Eliksirów. – To byłaby profanacja tej gry. Tym niemniej nie powstrzymam się od bycia Ślizgonem. Szach.

- Rozkojarzyłeś mnie!

- Chcesz się wycofać?

- Nigdy!

Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów i skupił się na grze.

Remus wszedł do domu tuż przed decydującym ruchem Snape'a. Widok dwóch zaprzysiężonych wrogów, wciąż wyglądających na żywych, z pełnymi zacięcia minami pochylających się nad stołem natychmiast przykuł jego uwagę.

- Co robicie? – zapytał, wchodząc do kuchni.

Podnieśli na niego rozkojarzone spojrzenia, po czym bez słowa zwrócili uwagę na szachownicę. Snape wydał poleceni swojemu gońcowi. Po chwili namysłu Ron wydął usta i oświadczył z dumą:

- Bronię honoru Domu Lwa. Wieża na C6. Szach-mat.

Snape wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar protestować albo przynajmniej rzucić niezbyt przyjemny czar na rudzielca, ale się pohamował.

- Gratuluję, panie Weasley. Gryfońskie szczęście najwyraźniej zrównoważyło ślizgońską przebiegłość – powiedział ozięble i zanim Remus zdołał bardziej entuzjastycznie dołożyć się do gratulacji, zwrócił się do niego. – Skoro tu jesteś, Lupin, wnioskuję, że załatwiłeś, co trzeba, z Minerwą. Drżę z niecierpliwości.

Wilkołak zignorował złośliwości i wszyscy trzej dołączyli do pozostałych w salonie. Tam przekazał im szczegóły dotyczące planów na następny tydzień.

- A Dumbledore, Remusie? – zapytał Mysikrólik. – Też będzie w szkole? Muszę z nim porozmawiać.

Remus jęknął w duszy, jednak po chwili namysłu stwierdził:

- Tak, Regulusie, będzie na ciebie czekał wraz z Minerwą w gabinecie dyrektorskim.

-:-

W gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu Minerwa McGonagall zwróciła się do portretu Albusa. Starszy czarodziej uśmiechnął się do niej zachęcająco.

- Naprawdę nie wiem, czy decyzje Remusa są rozsądne – oświadczyła.

Dumbledore wzruszył ramionami, a dyrektorka po raz kolejny zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy portret rzeczywiście przejął całość wspomnień i umysłu osoby, którą przedstawiał.

* * *

* Razjel – „Tajemnica Boga", anioł wygnany na Ziemię z powodu pychy, autor legendarnej Księgi Razjela, mającej zawierać „całą mądrość ziemską i niebiańską". Nadaje się na patrona czarnoksiężników. (I nie, ja wcale nie inspiruję się pewną sceną ze „Zbieracza Burz" M. L. Kossakowskiej ;) )


End file.
